Edge of Darkness 6
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Sixth Installment of the Edge of Darkness Series: Sonic and the gang are back and reunited together again and work together to take down the most wanted criminal and his organization before the criminal unleash his master plan.
1. Prologue

_**Lil Knucklez Productions**_

_**Radical Studios**_

_**Fanfiction Story Films**_

_Somewhere in Stiltwater, 9:42pm…_

**Music to the Prologue begins to play Bank Robbery (The Darn Knight)**

The starting of the Story Movie start play music by Hans Zimmer.

During in the Alleyway, five people who are waiting for someone to meet with them to make an deal with them. They were supposed to meet with them in the exact same time but the others were a little late causing the five suspects to be a little suspicious.

Just they were about to grew more suspicious until a black Mercedes Benz pulling up in front of them. One of them exits out the vehicle turns out to be a female. She made her way in front of everyone holding a briefcase filled with anything inside the briefcase. The other suspects were holding a briefcase too filled with money inside.

"So do you got the stuff" the boss asked

"Yes I do, do you have the money as well too" the female companion responded asking

The boss of his crew snap his finger as one of them walk next to the boss, opening the briefcase showing a lot of money to the female companion.

"Good now that settles it" the female inquired

"Of course now do we have a deal my lady?" the boss asked

"Of course we do"

The female gives the stuff to the boss of his crew but suddenly his crew pull out and pointed their guns at the female companion causing her to be surprise but she did not flinched nor she was scared at the crew so she stood still and watch.

"Now we got the stuff and will not give you the money. Game over bitch" the boss smirked

"Oh really, why don't you tell it to my friends" the female grinned taking off her glasses showing her purple eyes smirking

"What do you mean?"

The female continue to smirk until a gunshot has been heard which killing one of the boss' crew by a headshot. The female grinned as she unleash her powers by unleashing Phase Blade by shooting a large saw blade towards one of the crew member and slices his head off splattering blood to the ground and the head flew off to the ground. The boss and three of his crew members then took off running with the stuff and the money but one of the crew member then get shot in the head instantly getting killing in one second.

Now the boss and his two best men were running for their lives. The female continue to grin and to reviewing herself a Siren like Lilith and Maya.

"Now the game just begun you idiots" The Siren murmured with a smile

The boss and his two men continue running in the alleys losing the killers. Also not try to be seen by a sniper. They were not aware that they were being followed by someone who is stalking them on the rooftops following them instantly without drawing any attention.

"Come on boss this way" #1 Crew member commanded

"Keep a look out for that damn Sniper, I don't want him or her to get their hands on my money and the stuff that we just stole" the Boss angrily commanded

Continue their path, someone jump off the rooftop and then start to stab one of the boss' crew member in the neck in the air jumping onto them as it collapsed to the ground dead. The last crew member took out his pistol but the assassin threw a knife at the crew member by the hand stabbing it dangerously causing the member to scream in agony. The suspect charge up to the member and combo beating him up and snapping his neck quickly killing him in minor of seconds.

The boss watches in fear and just about to make his escape until he bump into a Gorilla looking down at him and laughed evilly.

"You messed with the wrong crew bub, how about we go and take a ride to meet our boss"

The Gorilla grabbed the boss and pulling him with the assassin following them.

"Let go of me do you know who the hell I am punk" the Boss threatened

"Yeah we know who you are, we took the chance to kill all of your crew members and now you're going to meet our boss" the Gorilla admitted causing the boos to be shock of this information

The Gorilla takes the boss into the car where the Siren parked her car. Another suspect enters the car in the passenger seat which it was the Assassin turns out to be the Black and Green Echidna. They took the boss of the mafia to the docks.

Once they arrive to the docks within minutes, they drag the boss out of the car by taking him inside the warehouse and the Gorilla throws the boss to the ground.

"You sons of bitches will pay, I got a lot of people I know and they will find out who you are and they will kill you" the boss threatened

"Hahahahahaha do not be such a fool we killed the people you know without any words of rumors to be spread or the news to be heard of" the shadow suspect informed

"What the… Who the hell are you?"

"I'm their boss. I knew you were going to rob me of my stuff so that's why we took action. You see that girl is a Siren if you might want to know because of her incredible abilities. Also my assassin is really good in the shadows and plus my brutal guard and muscle drag your pathetic ass here so I can show you who you're really fucking with by the way"

"I don't know who you are but I swear that I…"

"Blah blah blah who cares what you say. I killed your crew and taken everything you hold dear. Besides there is no reason for you to make any threat comment insults about me because when you threatened me, you threatened my crew"

"Who… Just who the hell are you anyway?"

The suspect shut his eyes open reviewing his yellow reptilian eyes with slitted pupils. The mob boss flinch himself away for a bit watching the suspect standing up from his seat. He walks on over to the light to review himself a Jet Black and Green King Cobra. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants with a wallet chain to his right side also he wore black boots. He had tribal tattoos on his arms and neck.

The King Cobra look into the mob boss' eyes and slithering with his tongue causing the mob boss to jerk back away.

"Y-you… You're… You're…"

"That's right, I'm surprised you knew me. I'm the world's most dangerous criminal and most deadly in the world. Now you know who I am and now you know not to mess with me" the King Cobra explained

"Yes. Yes I do, I am so sorry, please give me a chance to make it up to you" the Mob Boss begged

"(_Pulls out a knife and sticks it right against the Mob Boss' throat_) I don't do begging when someone messes with my crew. Besides… It doesn't work well to me and it feels like I'm being disrespected"

"Please… Just let me…"

"Enough talking, I have something planned for you. Brock!"

"Yes boss" Brock responded unfolding his arms

"Take this "Filth" out of here; I do believe the dogs are hungry for some fresh meat. They can use a good meal wouldn't they?"

"Yes sir"

Brock walk over to the mob boss and takes him away by dragging him out of the King Cobra's sight. The mob boss screamed for his life begging for the King Cobra to spare his life but he wasn't going to but it nor spare his life.

"Now that he's taken care of boss. What do we do now?" The Echidna asked

"Well we got the stuff and the money, it's time we move forward to the plan and plant a biggest mission ever but first we must pull off a big heist to do so" the King Cobra retorted

"If that's the case then I know where we can pull off the big hest boss" the female informed

"Is that so, explain me the details"

"You see they have a lot of money inside the big safe and we need to have a great plan to pull of the plan so we can get to our main goal"

"Well in that case we better get started with the plans. Slash; think you can get the weapons and demolition ready"

"Of course boss, I'll take care of it and get the demolition ready for the heist" Slash responded before leaving out the premises

"Good and Tempest, get the strategies and the plans going on"

"I'll get right to it boss" Tempest responded starting to plan the heist

The King Cobra head to his quarters and look out the window looking at the view of the city.

"It's only a matter of time… Until the entire world including the heroes to fear the wrath of… Mason Cobra" Mason stated evilly looking through the windows clasping his hands behind his back

_A lil Knucklez Productions and Radical Studios presents…_

_Fanfiction Story Films presents…_

**Edge of Darkness 6**

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Knuckles the Echidna_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Dr. Ivo Eggman_

_G.U.N Commander_

_Silver the Hedgehog_

_Espio the Chameleon_

_Rouge the Bat_

_E-123 Omega_

_Chun-LI_

_Leona Heidern_

_Sonya Blade_

_Bayonetta_

_Dante_

_Rayne_

_Mason Cobra_

_Tempest_

_Brock the Gorilla_

_Slash the Echidna_

_Ratchet_

_Clank_

_Sasha Phyronix_

_Somewhere, during downtown destruction 3:14pm…_

There was a big war going on as two teams were fighting off against each other. First team was defending their base and second defended their second base as the war is so intense and insane. Also a lot of gun fire as war rages on against these two.

One of the team solders were shooting off the enemies but the enemy fires back. They weren't going down with a fight as it gets very intense, a lot of reloading, flash bangs and even grenade launching at each other but luckily both of the solders evade the explosion of the grenade and continues to fire back.

As the war continues on, we see a certain blue hedgehog and hero. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of the world and the one who defeated the ultimate villain that wanted to cause the world into chaos: Darkness the Hedgehog. Next his a right is his beloved son named: Leon. He was playing with Sonic inside of Leon's room as they were competing against each other playing on a PS3.

"Man you're getting good at this Leon" Sonic complimented

"Thanks dad, I've been having a lot of practice lately" Leon responded

Both of them concentrate of firing against each other until Sonic's character then get killed by a grenade launcher and beats Sonic in a match as Leon's team won.

"Told you I beat you dad" Leon taunted

"And you did, I'll have my rematch one day" Sonic responded

"Just say the world and I'll be ready"

Sonic wraps his arm around Leon's neck and giving him a noogie just for the fun of it and Leon smiled happily with his father. However, someone then comes inside Leon's bedroom with a smile on her face. Her name is Bayonetta and she had a new hairstyle. The hairstyle off from Bayonetta 2.

"Looks like someone is having a wonderful time with his son" Bayonetta happily stated

Sonic turns his head and sees a new beloved wife; also Bayonetta is holding something in her arms. It started to giggle a bit causing Bayonetta to smile so Sonic went on over to his new beloved wife and kiss her on the lips. Sonic look onto the figure as they now have a beautiful daughter together naming their daughter: **Cereza**.

They left out of Leon's room so Leon then went back to play his game.

"How is my beautiful and adorable daughter doing?" Sonic questioned smiling down at his daughter

"She's been doing wonderful darling" Bayonetta informed

"That's good which is why she look just like you Bayonetta with those beautiful turquoise eyes"

"I know, she does doesn't she and life has been very wonderful"

"Of course after a few months back from the incidents of Queen Eva of the Black Arms, I think we finally have our peace and a quiet life once again"

"Yes. I do believe there may be no more crimes, world domination or anarchy to involve this world"

"Indeed and I hope so too. Since now The G.U.N Commander has become the president, Eggman is the Commander of G.U.N, Knuckles works as a professional boxer, Tails being a big time scientist, Shadow retired of G.U.N and become the trainer of G.U.N and so does Rouge. Also Chun-Li is commissioner of the Interpol, Leona works as an agent of G.U.N plus Vector and Epsio decided to work as detectives with Chun-Li. Plus Charmy and Cream are in a relationship"

"I know and I even noticed that. You're even working with G.U.N but an agent"

"Yeah thought I join just in case if anything happens"

"Of course and you made a perfect choice darling, besides seeing my handsome husband as a G.U.N Agent keeping the world save"

"Yeah yeah anyway let me hold Cereza so I can play with her"

Bayonetta oblige Sonic to hold Cereza in his arms. Cereza begin to smile and Sonic smiled back with his daughter.

"One day, you'll be just like you mother and keeping the world safe" Sonic exclaimed causing Cereza to smile even more

_Somewhere, in Stiltwater 3:12pm…_

**Track start playing Rory's First Kiss (The Dark Knight)**

Inside the bank, the civilians were inside to take cash from their accounts to get on with their day. It was packed for the moment as it was loud and crowded. During the busy hour, Tempest then walk inside the building wearing a beautiful black and purple dress to match her hair color and her looks.

"This place and really crowded, which it's a perfect time for the plan boss" Tempest communicated through her Bluetooth

"_Excellent, we move forward to the plan Tempest. You know exactly what to do_" Mason responded

"Of course boss"

Tempest makes her way inside the employee rooms and goes to the security room as they were watching through the monitors. One of them spotted Tempest making her way inside and smiled at them.

"You're not supposed to be here ma'am" the security commanded

"Aw why shouldn't I, I'm looking for some fun if you all don't want to have fun" Tempest flirted

"Um… On second thought, we would love to have some fun"

Tempest smiled and close the door. During inside the room, there was some noises which it was the security getting beaten up by Tempest using her martial arts fighting style. She then disconnect everything and even the alarms to alarm the police and FBI.

"Everything is all disconnected boss, time to move in" Tempest communicated

_With Mason, Slash and Brock…_

"Good it's show time" Mason stated

And so, Mason, Slash and Brock then head inside the bank with ski masks on firing guns making the citizens to go panic in fear.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are hear for one thing only and it's the cash we're looking for" Mason announced

Brock breaks through the door with his brutal punch and Slash makes his way to the vault to set up the charges to the vault.

"The charges are set, it'll take a few seconds to blow up the vault to get the money boss" Slash informed

"Excellent" Inquired with a smile

One of the employees press the secret button to call notify the police during the heist. Tempest then sees everything throughout the monitor and smiled.

"The cops won't be here this time idiots" Tempest sneered

Mason looks around and turns his attention to Slash.

"Slash do we have all the money?" Mason questioned

"Yes sir, we got everything so let's get going boss" Slash inquired

"Good, Brock help Slash grab the money. We'll meet up with Tempest to our quick escape"

"Understood boss" Brock retorted

Brock helps Slash grabbing every bag off money and the rest of the gang make their way out in the back to the alley. After escaping in the alleyway, Tempest arrives in a all 2014 black Dodge Charger vehicle making her appearance. She puts the window down looking seductively at mason and the crew.

"Need a ride boys" Tempest smirked

Mason and the gang stashed the money in the trunk of the vehicle and gets inside the vehicle. Slash and Brock get in the back while Mason get in the passenger seat next to Tempest who is on the wheel. They soon took off driving with the citizens calling the police.

The FBI and the police helicopters make their appearance to get full information. While driving out of the area, the police spotted the criminals and they start to pursue after the criminals.

"Tempest, get us out of here and lose the cops" Mason commanded

"I'm on it" Tempest inquired

Tempest then start speeding away ditching the cops but soon after the cops start to catch up on pursuit. One of the police cars catch up to the vehicle next to it but to Tempest's idea, she then crash next to it bashing it so the police would lose control and it crash to another vehicle owned by a civilian's SUV. The police cars look onto it and would do everything it takes to stop them.

Tempest drafts to the right making it turn to the right side of the street and soon two police cars lose control again flipping to a nearby store crashing to it which making the people panicked in fear. The police helicopters were hot on their tail as Mason and crew sped off doing their best they can to lose the cops.

Tempest is having fun during the hot pursuit chase so she then rams through the mall making the civilians getting out of the way and speed through the building with the cops still hot on the tail and bashing through the exit of the mall. Tempest draft to the left to the exit of the street speeding through the highway to make things more interesting.

"To be very honest, I'm actual enjoying myself in this hot pursuit chase" Slash confessed

"You're not the only one. Hahahaha" Brock agreed with Slash

As the hot pursuit continues, Tempest sped onto the off lane which three or four cops followed on pursuit. Tempest smirked and starts swerving a little bit as one of the cops crash to another vehicle. Tempest sees a big truck with gasoline up ahead and so she had an idea in mind. She sped up to the dodge the truck going through the tank throws a remote control bomb onto it. One the police cars begin to drive by, Tempest then immediately press the button and causing a major explosion causing the cars to stop causing a big scene.

"Boys, do you mind?" Tempest asked addressing to Slash and Brock

Slash and Brock look at each other with an evil smile.

"Shall we Brock" Slash requested

"With pleasure" Brock responded

They took out their guns and start shooting the tires of the police cars in order for them to lose out of control and crashing through different areas while Tempest do all the driving. Tempest press the button as the back of the vehicle shoots out spikes catching the police cars off guard to lose control of their cruisers.

Tempest sees the exit and takes it power slides to the right after the exit of the highway and continues through the streets of the city and cutting through the alleyways turning everything off going all black. The police helicopters soon searched for the suspects as they make their escape returning back to their hideout at the warehouse.

After arriving back to the hideout, they exit out of the vehicle and taking out the money out of the trunk of the vehicle.

"Nice and awesome driving Tempest" Mason commented

"Thanks boss, I was just only doing my job as always" Tempest responded

"Easy for you to say, you caused a major disaster during the always. Making it big for everyone to see watching the news from the pursuit" Slash addressed

"Yeah but where's the fun in that"

"Enough everyone, we got all of the money we have stolen. Now it is time we finally start with the plans of anarchy and the reign of our empire will soon be here throughout the world" Mason announced

"He's right so when do we start sir?"

"I have shipments about the bombs, weapons and everything that I have planned and we're going to have ourselves a big gang of soldiers, goons to help us and conquer everything and I had a planned for something special"

"Mind telling us boss?" Brock requested

"In time I will once everything has planned, I'll initially will tell you all the big step of our empire to grow"

"Yes but right now, let's get the money settled and be ready when the shipments arrived" Tempest demanded

"Of course, now of we all go everyone. We have a lot of work to do to make this empire a living success and will make everyone bow down to all of us exactly"

_Later on, Metropolis Mayor's office 5:23…_

Mayor Sasha Phyronix doing some paper at her office on her desk seeing how busy she has been all day. All of sudden, the security arrived in a rush notifying the mayor about what has happened.

"Mayor Sasha, you need to take a look at this" the security turn on the TV

Sasha look onto the TV stopping of what she's doing for a moment.

"_This is April O'Neil live at Channel 7 news. There was been a bank robbery here in Metropolis bank. The security was shut off as the suspects mad their escape and pursued by from the police on an uncontrollable and dangerous hot pursuit chase causing many disastrous occasions almost injuring several people throughout the horrible chase. The suspects were nowhere to be found during the dangerous chase. Most of the police were injured but not severely wounded during the pursuit_" April explained

"Oh my god" Sasha stuttered in fear

Moments later, Ratchet and Clank make their appearance inside the office.

"Sasha did you see all of that?" Ratchet asked

"Yes I did honey, it's a complete chaos on the news. I'm glad the civilians were alright not to be hurt or killed during that dangerous chase" Sasha responded

"Of course, we must find those guys and stop them before they could hurt somebody or kill anyone" Clank gestured

"You're right Clank, we'll go to the G.U.N and sees Eggman. I heard he's the Commander of G.U.N now" Ratchet agreed

"That's a good idea, we should be going now"

"Yeah"

_Elsewhere, G.U.N Headquarters 5:33pm…_

G.U.N and the secretaries walking through the hallways as they heard what happened during the news.

"Sir these guys are very dangerous and did you see that major ruckus at the highway during the news" the secretary asked

"Yes I did. Blowing up a tank was very brutal and dangerous at the same time. To my point of view, the cops and the FBI don't have what it takes to stop those dangerous criminals. Jonathan do you have any info about those criminals" Eggman requested

"Yes I do sir; turns out they're the most criminals that the police and the G.U.N have been searching for years and no use of finding and bringing them to justice. Hell not even we can stop them" Jonathan responded

"That is true sir; I do not think we can stop them from all of this. They could be planning something much worse" the second secretary added

"That maybe true of what you all are saying but we always have a way and we'll stop them by any means necessary of course" Eggman explained

"What are you suggestion sir?" Jonathan inquired

"We're going to need a team to stop them. Something that will stop those guys from hurting or causing anarchy like we all seen on the news just a moment ago"

"Yes and how are we going to find a team to stop them?"

"Believe me, I know and you all know who will stop them"

"And that is why me and Clank want to help" Ratchet suggested making their appearance

"Ratchet and Clank, I take it you all seen the news"

"Yes and we want to help out and do whatever we can to stop those guys"

"Ratchet not to disrespect but you're a retired hero and you work as a mechanic. Surely the others can do this without your help"

"I want in Eggman, I've been through dangerous areas and missions and so does Clank. We not suggestion, we're asking to help"

"Very well then, I seen your records and you're very well expert in gun fighting right"

"Yes and Clank is well experience in technology and navigating"

"Very well then you all can help we can use a lot of help we can to stop these most wanted criminals"

"Thank you"

"Now I need to contact the others but first I must visit an old friend of mine"

"And who could that be"

"You'll find out, this is between me and him"

_Later on, the next morning at Sonic's residence 9:12am…_

Sonic and Bayonetta are at their bedroom sleeping so calm and silently as morning had arise. The kids were even sleeping so silently to the beautiful morning. Sonic was the first one up as he woke up and stretching his arms out yawning out of his slumber. Sonic look onto his left seeing his beautiful wife: Bayonetta sleeping so calm and lovingly which made Sonic smile. He kissed the cheek of Bayonetta's face and exits out the bed and bedroom wearing black and blue basketball shorts and white tank top on.

Sonic heads outside the back of the house taking a seat on the couch getting some fresh air. He soon start to sense someone is here at his residence and when Sonic turned around he sees Eggman in a G.U.N tuxedo on sitting next to Sonic.

"Eggman, surprise to see you here" Sonic said in shock

"Hello Sonic, it's great to see you" Eggman greeted looking at the sky

"You too, you look very concerned. What's up?"

"Sonic, have you seen the news yesterday"

"Can't say I have, I was so very busy spending time with my family. Why did you asked?"

"We got the most wanted criminals that the police and G.U.N have been searching for years cause major anarchy back at Metropolis"

"What. Are you serious?"

"Take a look for yourself"

Eggman pulls out an IPad showing footage to Sonic to see. Sonic's eyes were wide of shock and surprised after what happened yesterday.

"My god… That's what happened yesterday" Sonic questioned

"Of course, there was a bank robbery and this how it happened. They almost hurt and killed some innocent civilians" Eggman responded

"So that's why you're here?"

"Of course Sonic, I need you and the rest of the gang to stop them"

"If it means to save those innocent civilians then count me in. But only one condition, I want only Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver to be on the mission. Not everyone else you hear?"

"I cannot do that, I need everyone to participate"

"*Sigh* Ok then, these guys look very serious and I know we need all the help we can get"

"Of course"

"So where do we all meet"

"At the secret base of G.U.N HQ. That is where we all will meet and I'll fill all of you in about these criminals that I've been talking about"

"So be it then, I'll go get ready"

"Good"

"Sonic are you sure about this"

Sonic and Eggman turn their attention to Bayonetta after eavesdropping everything about what has happen.

"Sonic if you're going then I'm coming with you on this" Bayonetta confirmed

"No out of the question Bayonetta, I don't want you participating in the mission" Sonic snapped

"You're not going to stop, I know what you're thinking and I can sense it and feel it. Sonic I don't want to go through with what we've been through over the past and I am willing to help out and succeed to the mission"

"I know… But…"

"Sonic, please trust me. We'll get through this and we'll work as a team. Please trust me"

Sonic took a minute to think and finally realizing what Bayonetta said is true. So Sonic then nodded his head and response.

"Yeah we will and you're right" Sonic accepted

"Good now that is settled, you all need to be ready and meet me at the Secret headquarters at G.U.N and I'll contact everyone to meet us there" Eggman stated

"So be it then"

Eggman took off leaving the residence and soon contact everyone to meet him at the Secret G.U.N Headquarters very important.

_Meanwhile, at the Warehouse in Metropolis 11:11am…_

Mason, Slash and Brock were getting ready for their empire to rise pretty soon and organizing everything so nothing would mess things up. Tempest soon arrive into the scenery and spread out the news.

"Boys, the shipments will appear tonight at 9:30pm during at the docks" Tempest announced

"Good that way we'll have our weapons and soon get our crew in no time" Slash added

"Yes let's all get ready for tonight everyone. This is just only the beginning and soon the Mason Cobra empire will reign supreme once we have our shipments" Mason responded

"There better not be no double crossing once we get there or any cops" Brock announced

"Do not worry, I will see to that and if they do double cross us we'll can like the usual routine. Besides, nobody will stop us"

"A fair point sir"

"Of course, nothing will stand in my way and stop Mason Cobra and I mean no one"


	2. The Briefing

Chapter 2: The Briefing

After notifying everyone to meet with Eggman about some important situation. Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Leona, Chun-Li, Sonya Blade, Silver, Rouge, Omega, Dante, Espio and Rayne all met at the G.U.N HQ heading into the secret base from the message by Dr. Ivo Eggman himself.

The crew met up with each other and soon greeted one another.

"Shadow, hey how's it going" Knuckles greeted

"Pretty swell exactly, me and Sonya are here for a important situation" Shadow responded

"Yeah do you know about it?" Sonya asked

"No not at all, not even Rouge knows about it" Knuckles responded

"That's right, I mostly know everything but here I am do not know what is going on here"

"Well I'm pretty sure we'll find out soon" Tails stated

"Yeah and besides, I got places to go, people to see and flirt with many girls" Dante blurted sarcastically

"I can see why I didn't form a relationship with you in the first place" Rayne snarled with her eyes rolling shaking her head

"Hey was that a compliment"

"Enough guys, I want to know why are we all here" Leona suggested

"Yeah what is the meaning of all this" Chun-Li added

"That's because you are all here for a big major mission"

Everyone turn their attention towards Sonic and his wife: Bayonetta making their appearance.

"Sonic, what're you and Bayonetta doing here so far?" Silver asked

"Well Silver, me and Bayonetta are here because we have a major mission that we must accomplish by the request sent from the G.U.N" Sonic explained

"Mission, what is the meaning of all of this Sonic?" Espio questioned

"Because we have a dangerous criminal one the loose planning something terrible"

Everyone now then turn their attentions towards Dr. Ivo Eggman appearing in the brief room for the briefing.

"Eggman, what's going on?" Chun-Li asked

"Well Chun-Li and to everyone, I have an important task for you all. Have you all seen the news yesterday?" Eggman question

"No we have not, why did you asked?" Sonya asked

"What's really going on here?" Dante asked

"You'll know once you all see this. Eggman, can you show them the clip of what you have showed me" Sonic requested

Eggman nodded and play the clip from the news showing everyone what had happened yesterday and everyone is devastated of what they're seeing right now.

"My goodness is that what happen yesterday on the news?" Chun-Li asked

"How could that happen yesterday, it's so very devastated to watch" Tails added in sadness

"There was a bank robbery and the pursuit had happened in Metropolis. Luckily nobody wasn't even injured well the police officers only had minor injuries nothing serious. We got the most wanted Criminal on the loose and the police and including the G.U.N have been searching for this guy for years but apparently no one hasn't seen him for years, he went into hiding" Eggman explained

"And who is this person if I might asked suddenly?" Silver asked

Eggman shows a profile and a picture of the most wanted criminal. A Jet Black and Green King Cobra notifying everyone that this King Cobra is Mason Cobra.

"That is Mason Cobra, he is very dangerous and ruthless character you see here" Eggman informed

"That's him, he looks very rough to me" Dante said in a sarcastic tone

"Mason Cobra is very brutal and ruthless and also sophisticated. He is very well experience in a fighting style of Taekwondo, Karate and Judo. His attacks are very deadly plus his fangs is very deadly with one bite from his fangs will poison you to death in minutes exactly"

"Damn. He is very dangerous and will be very difficult to take down exactly" Knuckles said crossing his arms

"Now to his crew. The first female of the crew is Tempest, age 25 and measurements are 36-27-38. As you all may know, she's a siren. Unlike Lilith and Maya, he siren power is very dangerous and power. Her phase ability can shoot large saw blades from her hands"

"Whoa. Talk about a powerful phase attack. What else do we need to know about her?"

"She an expert in martial arts, she killed seven people while gambling for money and took all of it after her killing spree"

"Anything else"

"No. This next one on Mason's group is Brock the Gorilla. Age 31, he was a professional undeafeated wrestler and won every single match until he retired and decided to go on living in a gangster mafia life. Working with the mafia until he killed all of them for money and power. That is why he joined with Mason Cobra and his crew to set up big schemes of their operations and he's the brawns of the group"

"Sounds like someone I can face like a brawling bar fight" Knuckles snickered cracking his fists

"His fighting style is wrestling, submission and boxing. His attacks can be very strong and brutal"

"That explains everything because of what he is of now" Espio said in concerned

"The last one of the crew is Slash the Echidna. Age 28 and he's the world's deadliest assassin. He's very expert in sniping, grew up in the streets throughout the rest of his list before going into assassination. He has assassinated over thirty people for money and taking contracts of list of many assassinations that he must do. Also he has murdered a lot of gang members and thugs. He is very well skilled in Krav Maga and martial arts"

"They must be stop at all cost" Leona confirmed

"Exactly, that is why I chose al of you to bring down Mason Cobra and his team to justice before they could hurt anymore civilians like what you all seen on the that clip of the news"

"I'm in" Shadow said

"Me too, there is no way I'm missing the fun" Knuckles added with pride

"Count me in, I'll be sure to help"

"What do you guys think, I'm in on this one. I miss having an adventure" Dante said with a cheeky smile

"Well for my daughter's sake and her safety. I will join in this fight" Leona agreed

"Silver, Espio, Chun-Li, Sonya, Rayne, Rouge and Omega what about you guys. You guys are in?" Sonic asked

"I'm in" Espio said

"Me too" Silver added

"I missed the action so I'm joining in" Rouge said joining in

"Omega will be joining in as you requested Sonic" Omega said

"I'm in also" Rayne said forming a smile

"That just leaves Chun-Li and Sonya" Sonic said turning his attention toward them

"I'm in Sonic, I will not reject this opportunity" Chun-Li said in pride

"Sonya, what about you. Are you in or out?"

"What do you think Sonic, I'm in. I admit I miss being on mission like this since I've been searching and busting Kano into justice" Sonya responded with a smile

"That's good and now that everyone is participating in a mission and objective. Time for me to bring in two more guys that will help us"

Everyone turn their attentions seeing Ratchet and Clank making their appearance.

"Ratchet and Clank, you guys are in this objective too" Sonic asked

"Yes of course, we want to help out anyway we can" Ratchet responded

"Well we're going to need all the help we can get"

"Now that everyone is here. Clank here has information that you all my way to know"

"What's that?"

"Well you see Ratchet and I had found out some shipments will be appearing tonight during the docks at metropolis" Clank informed

"Shipments, what kind of shipments is Mason is ordering?" Espio questioned

"Weapons, deadly weapons if I might add. The shipment and the deal will hold tonight 9:30pm that way we can have this perfect opportunity to take down mason and his crew"

"Think it's worth a shot?" Silver asked

"I think so, everyone get ready and suit up for tonight. We got ourselves a perfect mission" Sonic commanded

"I hope we can pull this off" Tails hoped

"You think, I know we'll pull this off because we're a perfect team here man" Dante said smirking

"Like I said I hope we can pull this off knowing this is the perfect opportunity"


	3. The Deal

Chapter 3: The Deal

_Station Square G.U.N Secret HQ 9:02pm…_

Everyone got geared up preparing themselves for the mission as they were all dressed up in black gear. Shadow, Ratchet and Dante got the weapons ready with Tails, Clank, Leona and Sonya having the gear set up and ready to use for the mission.

"This is it; we take Mason Cobra and his crew down at the docks. I got the Police and G.U.N ready for the arrest and put them to justice" Eggman informed

"That's good Eggman, besides this is going be one heck of a big accomplishment" Sonic saluted

"I have the president online and ready to speak with you Sonic"

Sonic head over to the private conference room seeing the president on screen which it is the former Commander of G.U.N who became the president.

"Mr. President" Sonic saluted

"Sonic, I heard about your mission. You take down Mason Cobra whatever means necessary and do not fail on this mission you understand" The President commanded

"Yes sir, you don't have to worry. We'll get right to it"

"Good, that's what I like to hear"

Sonic exits out the private room and regroups with the others.

"Alright everyone, get ready because of tonight, we are bringing justice to them" Sonic commanded

Everyone got ready and enter in the Van, SUV or Truck which they were all black and they head off to the docks down at Metropolis.

_Metropolis Docks 9:20pm…_

**Song start playing throughout the scene Siege (**_**From Modern Warfare 2**_**)**

The gang members were patrolling the docks with Snipers keeping a look out. Everything was very silent until they were being taken down by Shadow and Espio in the shadows using their skills.

"Ok we're all clear. No Snipers on the lookout" Shadow communicated

"_Good, we're in position already. All we need to do is wait until Mason and his crew arrive for the deal of their shipments_" Sonic contacted through the Bluetooth

"Looks like the dealers are already here with the shipment waiting patiently for Mason and the crew to arrive" Espio informed

"_We all know that, Shadow and Espio keep a look for Mason when they arrive_"

"Understood" Shadow and Espio informed

_Back to Eggman at the G.U.N HQ…_

Everyone is online looking through every information and on map of their objective in the control room.

"Looks like they're all position. I just hope they succeed their mission and objective" Eggman hoped

_Back to Metropolis Docks…_

The gang waited in minutes patiently until suddenly a black car had arrived on scene knowing it is Mason and the gang.

"Mason Cobra is here, I repeat Mason has finally arrived and he's here" Shadw informed

"_Right on schedule_" Sonic responded

_To Sonic and the gang…_

Sonic with Knuckles, Ratchet, Sonya, Rayne and Dante onto the rooftops of the warehouse looking down and Silver with Tails, Omega, Sonya, Rouge, Chun-Li and Bayonetta inside the warehouse taking cover looking through the window in the shadows.

The 2014 Dodge Charger pulled up and stop. Mason got out the car wearing a black and green tuxedo on and dressed shoes on looking very dashing. He was with Tempest and Brock appearing out of the vehicle and making their way to the gang leader who is also wearing a tuxedo. They come face to face and shook hands with full respect.

"Mason, I'm glad you have arrived. We got everything you need for your empire" the gang leader informed

"Excellent. So what do you got?" Mason inquired

"Guns, bombs, explosions, demolition and everything. Do you have the money?"

Mason snapped his fingers signaling for the briefcase so Brock approaches next to Mason and opens the briefcase full of money.

"Excellent, I'm guessing its 200k correct"

"Yes you are very smart and correct. Just like the way you have requested"

"Yes indeed. Now we give you the weapons and everything you wanted and we have the money"

"A deal… is a deal"

Mason and the gang leader shook hands as Brocks hands the gang leader the money and Mason and the gang leader shook hands once again to part ways but instead mason stopped the gang leader after being notified by a unexpected suspect through his Bluetooth.

"Hold on just a moment" Mason demanded

"What is it?"

"Nothing is wrong, you did not do anything wrong of course. It feels long we are not alone do you think?"

"Yes. You are completely right, it's not your gang or my gang so who could it be if I might ask"

"Well why don't we let the others decide. Isn't that right…? G.U.N"

Mason look towards the rooftop warehouse looking at Sonic and the others with a evil smile on his face.

"What the… How does he know where we are?" Tails asked

_Somewhere in the rooftops…_

"Because I was watching their back the whole time... Heroes" Slash announced with a smile

Slash pressed the button of the remote.

_Back to Sonic and the gang…_

Sonic and the gang heard something which they were standing on top of the rooftop with explosives.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE ROOF NOW!" Sonic commanded

Everyone dashed off the rooftops and jump off as the rooftop begin to explode with dynamites and the gang landed onto the ground. Mason smiled and look onto the gang but his main focus to Sonic with a evil smile on his face.

**The song begin changing to Code of Conduct (Modern Warfare 2)**

The gang leader then begins blasting guns at Sonic and the gang as they took cover. Slash then makes his escape returning back to the hideout with Mason and the others.

Silver and the rest of the gang appear to aid their friends to fight off the gang leaders. Tempest took the weapons that were in the truck and took off without being noticed taking a shortcut out of the area of the docks.

The gang continue on fighting and Sonic soon noticed Mason and Brock heading into their vehicle so Sonic then star to dash toward the vehicle but all of sudden Sonic was shot in the arm which made Sonic collapsed to the ground. He then sees Mason Cobra walking forward to Sonic and squatted down looking face to face with Sonic.

"So you must be the hero that everyone is talking about who stopped Darkness the hedgehog, save Station Square and stop the Black Arms invasion. I know everything about the G.U.N and your plans and well everything. I am one step ahead of you and the rest of your pathetic friends. You will never stop me once I reach to my empire to take over everything and the world. You're just too damn slow" Mason informed

Mason got up back on his feet and walk back to his vehicle. Sonic quickly gets up and tries to stop Mason from preventing his escape but all of that change around when Brock slide onto the hood of the car and deliver a brutal punch to Sonic's face and sending him flying away seven feet away from Mason Cobra.

"Let's get out of here Brock, I believe we have matters to attend to" Mason commanded

"With pleasure sir" Brock responded

Mason get in the passenger seat with Brock on the wheel and took off leaving Sonic passing out unconscious due from Brock's brutal attack against him.

_Minutes later…_

Sonic groan as he finally starts to wake up from his unconsciousness from the brutal punch Brock gave to him. Sonic soon realize that he's in a medical room seeing Bayonetta sitting by Sonic's side.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked

"We're back at G.U.N Headquarters. After you passed out, we stopped the gang and put them all into custody. They even do not know where Mason and the crew went after the assault" Bayonetta responded

"Is that so, how does Mason know we were coming to stop him and put him to justice"

"That is the question that we all were wondering ourselves for. How did Mason knew our plans and how did he know we were going to arrive" Eggman said entering the medical room

"Mason did said that he knows everything even our plans. Question is who is helping Mason?"

"Come on, let's head to the brief room and we'll discuss it there"

Sonic nodded prompting himself out of bed and he and Bayonetta followed Eggman to the briefing room with the others waited patiently for them to arrive.

"Let's cut down to the chase, how does Mason know and how on earth did he knew we were there back at the docks" Dante asked in frustration

"Yeah how the hell does he know" Knuckles agreed

Everyone start fussing out about what happen until Eggman breaks things up.

"SHUT UP! Listen I know we all have questions and want to get to the bottom of it but right now we have a major mission to accomplish so why don't we…"

Before Eggman can finish with his sentence, something began jamming everything and changing the screen to on live as it was now Mason Cobra on screen and throughout the whole entire world.

"Mason Cobra" Sonic called

"_Hello everyone… You might know who I am exactly or not. My name is Mason Cobra, the most wanted and dangerous criminal that the police, FBI and including the G.U.N have been searching for years exactly. As you all may know, I jammed and hacked everything to set this up to notify all of you about my plan. I am planning something very dangerous, more deadly and more violent as everyone can see. Is it a nuclear bomb…? No. Is it bringing demons or creatures from the dark world or even the underworld…? No. Is it bringing back Deathwing from his death…? No. Not even those stupid and pathetic plans. I am planning on the operation called Operation: Chaos. Something I had planned for some time now which you all will witnessed within seven days. To the G.U.N, Police, Soldiers and even the Military know if you all catch me, I will not planned the set up Operation: Chaos but if you don't catch me red handed then I will unleashed my plan and will change the world forever. To the question is who will die first… You, the civilians and the kids or the world? TTFN: Ta-Ta for Now_" Mason informed

Mason then signs out and everything went back to normal. Everyone in the brief room watch this and know everything is at stake now within seven days on the line has begun to start.

"We have got to stop Mason Cobra before the seven are up on the line and he'll plan something that is more dangerous than ever" Eggman informed

"Yeah we know…" Sonic stuttered

"We need to act now and stop Mason Cobra right now" Shadow announced knowing he is right

"Of course, there is still time. Tails and I have found out about Mason's plans and his operation. We know where he is going to be at next" Clank explained

"Where at exactly?" Silver asked

"At Ice Cap down turns out there's a secret base. Hat where we can find Mason Cobra and be sure to bring him down"

"Well in that, Shadow, Knuckles, Dante, Espio and Ratchet. You all get gear up, we need to find out and what Mason's Operation: Chaos is planning to do. We need every information we can gather to find out what Mason has planned and bring a coat. It's going to be very cold once we get there" Sonic commanded

"Wait what about us, we can be a service to you know" Silver informed

"I know but if we all go together Mason will know everything so we cannot take that chance"

"A fair point"

"Be careful out there Sonic" Bayonetta said in concerned

"You too Shadow" Sonya added

"Do not worry, we'll take care of each other and ourselves" Shadow responded


	4. Gathering Data

Chapter 4: Gathering Data

_**Day 1**_

_Ice Cap 2:12pm…_

**Song for the mission start to play Espirit De Corps (Modern Warfare 2)**

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Dante, Espio and Ratchet arrived to Icy Cap Zone in mystic ruins. They all wore a snow camouflage outfits wearing coats which keeping them warm. They all rode onto a jeep heading to their destination.

"How long is the snow base?" Dante asked

"Miles away, we'll know once we get there" Sonic responded

"Not to mentioned, we all must be ready for anything. Once we get there, there sure is going to be some heavy fire power and we do not want to cause any attention" Espio informed

"Agreed but right now let's focus on the mission"

The team continues on their way to their destination. Once they arrive in minutes, it looks like the snow base is on top of the hill so they begin to keep moving which also climbing onto the ice using the ice climbing equipment. The climb continues for an hour and a half to reach to the top of the hill and once they get to the top. They continue on their destination which means they found the base up ahead.

Shadow use his binoculars to see what is happening see the goons of mason's empire working getting their objectives done and ready for anything.

"So what did you see Shadow?" Knuckles asked

"They are collecting some weapons like gun and demolition at some point. The base is heavily packed with soldiers and a lot of security" Shadow informed

"What else do you see?" Sonic question

"Let see… Wait there goes Mason's muscle: Brock and the siren: Tempest here at this base"

"Which means they know where Mason is and if we capture them…" Dante stated

"We find Mason Cobra and put an end to his schemes of his empire"

"Yes but right now we have a mission to accomplish. We need to collect any data and the plans of what mason is planning to do next?" Sonic reminded

"That is true but we need to act fast and get inside the base right now"

"Good idea, Ratchet you stay here and keep a look out during patrol with a sniper" Sonic commanded

"Got it" Ratchet responded and loading up a RSASS with sound suppressors attached

"The rest of you guys we're going inside that base and collect any Intel of Mason's plans"

Ratchet stay behind to keep a look while Sonic and the others sneak into the base without being detected. As they climbed onto the fence and suddenly there was a snow storm to occur the mission which they took advantage off staying out of sight like a ghost.

The gang took out Mason's troops while on stealth mode and silently. As they reach to the entrance of the base, they unlock the door and enter inside closing the door quietly. They then resume ahead out of sight and sneakily heading their way to the computer room. The Sonic and Shadow took out two troops up ahead and hiding them in the shadows so no one could spot them.

The team took right going to the right direction where the computer room is at as they approach to the locker rooms. Espio took the chance to be invisible and taking out many troops as he can so the team can proceed to their mission.

"Coast is clear, let's move" Espio informed

The team continue their way as when they get closer to their objective, they then see the briefing room as they see Brock and Tempest are inside having a conversation with Mason who is live on screen.

"Mason Cobra" Sonic informed

"We have everything going well and everything is set to begin for phase one" Tempest said

"_Good, were there any trouble doing this job guys?_" Mason communicated

"No everything is on point and we're yet ready to begin phase two sir" Brock responded

"_That's good, I am assured nothing will stop you on your objective as you guys are collecting and making Robots by stealing the G.U.N blueprints of their robots and Eggman's Robot Blueprints and steps_"

"Yes we have collected them and we have transferred them to you sir. We made sure of that"

"_I am intrigued, now we can begin phase too in time though but right now, we need to get everything on set. There is no room for error you all understand_"

"Of course boss, we'll make sure of that" Tempest assured

"_Good anyway me and Slash have matters to attend to down at Sandopolis. But in the meantime, I'll let you all get back to your assignments_"

"Will do sir"

Mason then signs out and Tempest and Brock left out the briefing room.

"Sandopolis, that is where we'll find Mason Cobra and his assassin: Slash down there" Knuckles confirmed

"Yeah let's get to the computer as soon as possible now let's go" Sonic commanded

Sonic and the gang resume heading to the computer and locks the door. Espio then hacks and download the data and Intel into the flash drive to complete the mission while the others stood guard and keep a look out. Once the download is complete, they then make their way out of the base.

_With Ratchet…_

Ratchet patrol using the sniper to keep a lookout until suddenly, the soldier sees Ratchet and just when he is about to alert the others but Ratchet prevent that to happen and once the soldier drop down he then proceed to alert the others including Brock and Tempest notifying them there are intruders in the base.

"Guys do you hear me? They spotted me and alert the others to know you guys are in the base"

"Copy that, we're on our way. Meet us at the rendezvous point" Sonic communicated

"Understood"

_Back to Sonic and the rest of the team…_

**The music start playing Infiltration (Modern Warfare 2)**

The gang rushed out of the base as they then head into the warehouse fighting off the solders as they were being compromised.

"We got to get out of here now" Espio demanded

"We will, these guys just keep coming" Shadow said fighting off the soldiers

Shadow chaos spear multiple soldiers up ahead and enters the warehouse. The gate begin to burst open as they see soldiers pointed their guns at Sonic and the rest of the team. Sonic soon start to unleash his Sonicwind technique against Mason's soldiers and fight their way out as they head outside.

The team were distracted when suddenly a large purple razor blade coming towards the team so they took action to evade the attack which it came from Tempest making her appearance. Brock then suddenly appear and then punches Sonic but instead Brock was struck by a fist from Knuckle as he punch Brock across the face and soon they then engage into a fist fight.

Tempest jump into the air and then dive kicks Dante to the face and kick flips him four feet away from Tempest. Epio then uses his ninja techniques but Tempest see that coming and so she then roundhouse kick Espio as he hit Shadow when the crash to one another and hit themselves to the ground.

Tempest smiled but all of that came to a stop when she was struck by Sonic using his homing attack. Tempest then engage a fight with Sonic using her martial arts and Sonic became extra careful forming strategies to defeat Tempest but to no avail, Tempest was too quick with her attack when she hit Sonic a seven hit combo with her punch and kicks and also deliver a powerful kick to Sonic's stomach sending him flying three away from Tempest.

Shadow teleport and kicks Tempest but Tempest catch and block Shadow's attack and spun him around and threw him against the wall. Dante took out his sword and start swinging it against Tempest but she again deliver a kick flip against Dante across the chin and round house kick him in the cheek of his face spinning him around to the ground.

"Damn… That girl sure can move" Dante commented

Espio jumps in and deliver a kick but Tempest block Espio's kick.

"Yeah she got the moves alright but she is very brutal to add to that equation" Espio added fighting off Tempest

Knuckles deliver some punches against Brock but Brock block each attack Knuckles is throwing against Knuckles and instead he then counter Knuckles with his wrestling moves and throws him to the wall. Brock rush on over to Knuckles and punches Knuckles but Knuckles sees it coming so he duck down allowing Brock to punch through the wall and Knuckles took the chance to deliver a brutal punch against Brock's side of his gut.

Knuckles begin upper cutting Brock and deliver another punch against Brock but this time Brock counter Knuckles, getting his fist out the wall and power bombs Knuckles to the ground and was about to deliver another punch but suddenly, Sonic came in and homing attack Brock away from Knuckles and helps Knuckles onto his feet.

"Are you ok?" Sonic checked

"Yeah I like a challenge" Knuckles responded

"Don't we all huh"

"You said it pal"

Brock charge up to Sonic and Knuckles but all of sudden, Tempest appeared in front of Brock.

"Brock there is no time for a fight, we'll fight another time, our soldiers can kill them" Tempest assured

"Agreed, let's go and let them have fun with our troops" Brock responded leaving with Tempest

More soldiers appear to the scenery and the team continues to make their escape to their rendezvous with Ratchet. They see Ratchet up ahead fighting off the soldiers with his Omniwrench. Ratchet defeated the last soldier seeing the others meeting with him.

**The song start to chase for the next scenery and the chase Safeguard (Modern Warfare 2)**

"We got to get out of here now" Ratchet commanded

"Everyone on a snowmobile, we're going to need it" Shadow commanded

"For what exactly" Knuckles asked

"This"

Shadow pulls out a detonator and presses the button which causes a big explosion and soon the snow then begins to come down creating an avalanche.

"Oh crap. Shadow you did this" Knuckles asked

"Indeed I did Knuckles, of course I did" Shadow responded

"Then let's get out of here and return back to Station Square" Sonic commanded

The gang hop onto the snowmobile and took off but unfortunately for them, the soldiers of Mason Cobra were after the team and they shoot out their guns at them wasting bullets. The Avalanche was strong and coming at them pretty fast including the team. The team floors it to get away from the avalanche as the avalanche then get the soldiers trapping them into the massive snow.

The team continue to make their away from the massive avalanche as the avalanche continues to get close and the team see a cliff up ahead.

"Everyone get ready, time to get some major air distance from the avalanche" Sonic commanded

They sped up off the cliff and once they were in the air, they then pull off the strings and parachuting out of sight and away from the avalanche as the avalanche makes contact to the cliff and the snow was falling off of the mountain of the cliff.

The gang then makes their way to a nearby town in minutes and return back to Station Square.

"Man that was fun" Sonic commented

"Yeah it sure was, I enjoying it" Ratchet responded

"What matters now is return back to Station to G.U.N HQ and see what Mason has planned out for his empire" Shadow assured

"Yeah what is mason is planning something since he announced Operation: Chaos" Dante said

"We'll find out once we get back everyone. Let's go"


	5. Mason's Plan

Chapter 5: Mason's Plan

_G.U.N HQ 4:55pm…_

The team had arrived back to headquarters and gather the files, the data and Intel into the flash drive about Mason's plans.

"Now that we have everything, let's find out what's Mason's up to with his schemes" Chun-Li started

"Hold before we get down to business. Eggman, Mason said he had gathered the Blueprints from the G.U.N and your old base that creates robots" Sonic explained everyone to be surprised

"WHAT! Are you serious Sonic?" Tails asked

"Off course, we heard Brock and Tempest talking to him when he is on screen"

"We don't know what Mason is going to do with those robot blueprints but it cannot be good" Rayne explained

"Of course that is why we have to stop him when seven days are up before he unleashes Operation: Chaos. Right now, let's find out what Mason is up to" Eggman informed

The files then start showing the plans of Mason's schemes. Tails and Clank search every file on screen but turns out, there was anything. Everything was empty.

"Empty… This can't be right, how can everything be empty" Sonya questioned

"Maybe Tempest had deleted the files so we won't understand what they're planning" Espio said

"Damn it, Mason is right. He is one step ahead of me and including all of us" Sonic pouted

"Don't sweat it darling, we'll find out soon enough. We just got to figure out what his next move is" Bayonetta comforted hugging her husband

"Of course, wait Mason did said he was heading to Sandopolis for a few errand. Looks like we're too late to go after them as we was escaping out of the snow base" Knuckles said

"That maybe true but there could be something that Mason had left behind. Probably his Operation: Chaos files for his demolition, robor blueprints and the weapons that he had been gathering all of sudden" Leona gestured

"Of course, I have detected the old hidden base which Eggman use to use back during the Colony Ark incident" Tails informed

"That's right, so we need to head over there and see what's going on down at Egypt" Shadow assured

"Yeah so tonight, Shadow, Rouge, Leona, Sonya and Rayne. The five of you will be going to the pyramid base tonight. That'll way we won't be causing any attention which it should be a little easy for guys to hide in the shadows" Eggman commanded

"Understood, we'll get ready then" Sonya said leaving followed by Leona and Rayne

"What about me and Silver" Knuckles asked

"Do worry guys, you'll be going on a mission tomorrow but right now this is a stealth mission and we don't want to draw any attention like back at the snow base" Sonic assured

"Alright, I'm dying for some action tomorrow" Silver said

"Don't worry, you'll be coming with us to the mission tomorrow besides Shadow and the others are really good with stealth so it won't be a problem"

"I hope this mission goes well" Tails hoped

"Yeah so do I buddy?"

_Meanwhile, Mason's Hidden base…_

Mason and Slash arrived back to the base within in the helicopter and exits out the vehicle and proach inside the base.

"Boss we got everything we need so shall we start phase two?" Slash questioned

"Why yes of course Slash, we got everything we need and we can begin phase two" Mason responded

"Which is…?"

"We play keep away until they catch and do not worry I'll let them capture me"

"But boss are you serious. You know what they'll do to you?"

"Yes they'll be beating me up without any mercy to get to the bottom of our plans. I have a plan and you will love it and including our best members"

"Are you sure about this boss because I think this is going a little too far if you get caught"

"Don't worry, I have a plans which I will be heading into G.U.N HQ. That's where they are keeping the Chaos Emeralds and including the Master Emerald is what we need for the Mason Cobra Empire"

"Ok I get it, we hit like there wasn't any warnings, I like it but we're going to need something to do all of that"

"I know and that is why I know someone who has a lot of power to take care and kill the one and powerful hero we know"

"Sonic right"

"Precisely, Sonic the Hedgehog is the key. He's the world most powerful hero and to star the empire is to kill the powerful hero"

"Why don't you let me kill him?"

"Out of the question"

"But sir, you know I'm too good to kill him"

"I know but this one goes to the special someone who will kill him as soon as possible once I initiate the plan"

"I hope you know what you are doing sir"

"Of course I do want to know why…"

"Yes"

"This… Is only the beginning"

Mason and Slash continue head over to mason's office meeting with Tempest and Brock to fill them in about Mason's plan.


	6. Night on the Sand

Chapter 6: Night on the Sand

_Mason's Pyramid base, Shamar 9:27pm…_

**Song start to play the song Oilrig Underwater (Modern Warfare 2)**

Shadow, Rayne, Rouge, Sonya and Leona arrived to the base and they were all dressing in black. Shadow look through his binoculars and seeing Mason's soldiers patrolling the pyramid for the night.

"Looks like there are some soldiers patrolling the base" Shadow informed

"How many are they out there?" Sonya asked her husband

"Not much but we can take them out without breaking a sweat"

"Do not worry; I'll take care of it so leave it to me" Rouge said flying out of sight

Rouge flew in silence and quietly taking out the soldiers patrolling around the Pyramid base and hiding them without breaking a sweat. She then head on over to the entrance after taking one of the key cards and opening the door of the back entrance.

"Ok guys, the coast is clear. Meet me at the back entrance" Rouge communicated

The rest of the team then head and meeting with Rouge to the back entrance of the base and they then begin to head inside. They stayed in the shadows in order not to be spotted knowing this is a stealth mission.

Rayne and Leona took the chance to take out and killing four soldiers using their skills without breaking a sweat and hide the bodies in the shadows. The team continue their way into the control room quietly and staying out of sight.

"Ok the control room shouldn't be far from here, we're almost there" Rouge stated

Rouge led the team close as they head to the control room and enters inside once they reach to their destination. Rouge then took a moment to hack into the computer and collecting any data that they need to find out about Mason Cobra and his entire plan.

"_Rouge, have you guys found the control room of Mason's Pyramid base_" Sonic communicated

"Yes we have, we're now downloading the files and the plans into the flash drive but it'll take minutes for it to be completely downloaded in" Rouge responded

"Then that means we'll cover you once the download is processing. Rayne cover Rouge and protect from the soldiers. I have a feeling they're heading this way" Shadow commanded

"It sound like they're coming and they know we're here" Rouge stated

The alarm had start to go off and notifying the soldiers about the intruders.

"You ready for some action Sonya?" Shadow questioned

"Of course handsome, try to keep up" Sonya smiled

**Song start changing to Control Room (Modern Warfare 2)**

Seconds later, the soldiers then breach in the control room and so Shadow and Sonya then fight off the soldiers while Rayne stood guard and protect Rouge so she could continue to download the files.

"I'm getting there, hold them off as much as you can ok" Rouge commanded

"We're working on it" Shadow responded after finishing off the soldier

Moments after, more soldiers come into the control room with melee weapons like swords, knives and staffs as Shadow and Sonya took action fighting off the soldiers. Rayne took the chance to fight them as they were getting close and preventing Rouge from downloading the files.

The battle start to get intense as more soldiers coming on the way and stop the stealth team to complete their mission. The team fought as they could as the download was taking a little long for it to be completely downloaded. As the fight get so intense until suddenly, they bring in the big guns sending a melee robot with full knowledge of combat.

"I'll take care of this, you all focus on that download of those files" Shadow commanded

Shadow then engage a combat fight with the robot as it bash Shadow through the wall and another wall and another wall as they were now outside of the pyramid. Shadow fires his chaos spear at the robot but there wasn't any affect. The combat robot then take charge and start choking Shadow to the neck which Shadow is in pain and struggling free from the robots strong grip.

Shadow waste no time as he then takes out a sword and cuts the robot's arm off only having it to fight with one hand. The robot then begins to unleash a large blade from its broken arm and they begin to fight off in a sword/blade combat.

Shadow senses some strategies he could use to defeat and kill the robot which the robot start to spin and swing its blade to Shadow but Shadow took the chance to be patient and then strike the core of the Robot and slice it in half destroying it easily which it wasn't a challenge to Shadow. Apparently, more soldier start to surround Shadow but Shadow then start to jump in the air and shoot out multiple chaos spears at the soldiers knocking them down unconsciously in seconds.

_Back to the Control Room…_

Sonya, Leona and Rayne fought bravely to fend off the soldiers while Rouge continue to down the files as it was getting close. Rouge then sees a soldier nearby charging to attack her but suddenly Rouge round house kick the soldier spinning him away from Rouge unconsciously and sooner or later, the download was now fully complete.

"The download is complete, let's get out of here" Rouge shouted

"Good I was getting sick of these guys anyway" Leona responded

The girls then took off out of the control leaving the pyramid base as the soldiers were hot on their tail. Sonya then throws a flashbang to blind their soldiers which gives the girls enough time to escape.

Once they were outside, they were surrounded by soldiers pointed their guns at them but all of sudden, Shadow appear just in time and fire multiple chaos spears at them taking them down in seconds once again.

"Come on let's go" Shadow commanded

The team hop onto a jeep truck and took off leaving the base. But their mission wasn't complete just yet when some more soldiers begin appearing riding on the jeeps. Shadow located the assault rifle at the back and loads it up. He then aims to the wheels and takes the shoot to cause them to lose control as they crash into one another.

Two more jeeps appear as they fire out rocket launchers so Sonya then begin to dodge away from the rpg's firing the Mason's soldiers. Shadow aim for the driver and shooting him in the head as the wheel lost control and rolled over as one of the soldier accidently fire the rpg and blows up the jeep.

Shadow wasted no time so he then teleported to the jeep using chaos control as he take out the driver of the vehicle and throws a grenade and teleports back to the teams jeep and the other jeep begin to explode and now the team took off and complete their mission and heading back to G.U.N HQ.

"We got the files, we're heading back to the GQ for the briefing" Sonya informed

"_Good work, we'll be waiting for your arrival. The helicopter is at your rendezvous point to pick you guys up_" Eggman communicated

"Copy that" Leona accepted


	7. Next Mission

Chapter 7: Next Mission

Tails and Clank went through the files that Shadow, Rouge, Rayne, Leona and Sonya had gathered from their previous mission last night.

"Ok me, Chun-Li and Clank had searched through the files of the Intel you guys had gathered for us to find out" Tails notified

"Well what did you guys find during the file search?" Shadow questioned

"There were no files on Operation Chaos but we have found the files of Mason's plans. (_Showing the gang the files_) You see Mason has gathered much weapon and big heavy fire power and plan to use them for his plans and objective as it seems that way"

"Maybe that might be Operation: Chaos you know who knows maybe this is it after all" Silver assured

"I don't think so, Mason did say he is planning something big and I do not think that is Operation: Chaos" Sonic countered

"Sonic is right Mason is planning something big and it could be much much much worst than these files. Did you find out where the shipments have been transferred from?" Eggman questioned

"Of course, they were being collected from Chun-Nan, China. There's a facility there where they make weapons for Mason Cobra for his operations. That way we might find Mason there and bring him to justice" Chun-Li explained

"Well in that case, we better get moving then" suggested

"Agreed. Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Chun-Li and Bayonetta you guys will are with me on this mission. We stop these operations of the shipments and stop whatever Mason is providing on his mission and hopefully we can find him" Sonic announced

"Ok time to get ready then" Chun-Li said getting herself ready for the mission

"I better go check onto things to see we're ready to go. You coming Silver?" Knuckles questioned

"Yeah I could get ready for myself too" Silver responded following Knuckles

"Looks like we're going on this mission together like always huh Sonic?" Shadow asked with a smile

"Yeah just like old times" Sonic responded

"I'll get ready then"

Bayonetta come across to Sonic and smiled.

"Looks like we're on this mission together huh darling?" Bayonetta smiled

"Yeah it sure is isn't it? We better get ready on this next mission tomorrow and hopefully we find Mason to put an end of his schemes" Sonic responded

"Of course, Mason is one step ahead of us like what you have mentioned before"

"Yeah since that day when we almost had Mason. He knew we was there to ambush him and I have no idea how he knew we were coming"

"True but we'll stop Mason and you'll be one step ahead of Mason this time"

"Yeah we'll see about that but in the meantime. We should get some rest for tomorrow's mission"

"Yeah can't agreed with you more handsome"

Sonic smiled as everyone then get some rest for tomorrow's mission to head over to Chun-Nan to stop the weapon operations.


	8. Weapons Demolished

Chapter 8: Weapons Demolished

**Day 2**

_Chun-Nan 3:48pm…_

**Song start playing Retreat and Reveille (Modern Warfare 2)**

Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Chun-Li and Bayonetta had arrived at Chun-Nan and taking a ride down to the facility not far from where they are exactly.

The ride took minutes to get to their destination and see the facility nearby and check things out.

"Looks like they're making weapons here at this facility" Silver said

"Yeah a lot of weapons like bombs, detonators and everything. We got to stop this right now" Chun-Li suggested

"Do not worry, we will that is where you and Bayonetta come in. You girls head to the main room of their operations and stop everything like a power source. Knuckles, Silver and Shadow and I will hold off these guys and make sure they don't do this ever again" Sonic commanded

"Ok got it" Bayonetta accepted

"Roger that" Chun-Li accepted as well

"Good now let's get to work here. We'll distract them while you girls head inside" Sonic notified

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver went on and deliver the first attack on the soldiers and gangs and engage into a fight that distract which also cause the alarm to went off. Chun-Li and Bayonetta sneak their way inside the facility and rush on over to the power room and turn off everything and with Bayonetta she also has a dynamite to blow up everything to stop the weapon operations.

"Do you have the dynamite Bayonetta" Chun-Li asked

"Of course I do, ready to set to blow up this place" Bayonetta responded with a smile

_With Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver…_

The four mobian heroes hold off and fighting off the gang members and soldiers to distract them enough so Chun-Li and Bayonetta could complete their task.

Shadow chaos control out of nowhere behind every soldier and gang member to knock them out with one blow and shooting out chaos spears towards them while evading the gun bullets.

Silver uses his powers by lifting up random objects and throwing them towards the gang and soldiers while Knuckles taking them down with his fists. Sonic use his homing attack and taking each and every of Mason's troops out on by one with one hit of course and sonicwind them out of nowhere.

While the gang continues on the distraction, they were even greeted when more troops coming in with daggers, swords or razor claws at them.

"Looks like they got themselves some weapons" Knuckles said

"Yeah this could be a challenge after all" Sonic taunted

"You think, let's rumble"

"Agreed"

**Song start changing to Guerrilla Tactics (Modern Warfare 2)**

The gang continue to fight off the soldiers and while they were distracting by the troops. Mason's assassin: Slash the Echidna made his appearance as he was in the shadows aiming his sniper rifle at Sonic and just seconds away to kill Sonic for good. Shadow senses went off notifying him someone is nearby so Shadow teleported Slash location and delivers a first strike against Slash from preventing him to kill Sonic.

"I should've known you were here and you must've watch us during the warehouse incident were you" Shadow corrected

"Correct you are Shadow, I am here on my own matters and my objective" Slash countered

"It stops here right now"

"Well what are you waiting for, come and get me"

Shadow growled and delivers an attack on Slash but Slash countered Shadow and knee kicks him to the face engaging in brutal combat each other. Slash round house kick Shadow but Shadow seen this coming so he duck down the kick, grabbing Slash's leg and slamming him to the ground and jump in the air and air kicks Slash but Slash rolls himself away and do a sweep kick at Shadow to trip to the ground but Shadow then do a break dance move and kick Slash but Slash evade away just in time and got to his stance.

"I have to admit, you are pretty good of your fighting style Shadow" Slash complimented

"Thanks so are you" Shadow responded glaring at Slash

Shadow rushed to Slash to deliver an attack again but Slash then jump and front flips over Shadow and drop kicks Shadow to the wall. Slash took out his dagger and just seconds away to stab Shadow but Shadow countered Slash and deliver a brutal punch across Slash to the face having him jerk back away from Shadow and Shadow kicks Slash away from Shadow having him to hit himself to the wall this time.

Slash took the chance to make his escape but Shadow notices Slash escaping out of the area.

"Oh no you don't, you will not get away from me that easily" Shadow scowled

Shadow pursued on a pursuit after Slash as Slash making his way through the alleyways. Shadow on hot pursuit and Slash had an idea so he then wall jumps to a nearby firescape and climbing the ladder on top of the firescape and quickly making his run on top of the rooftop. Shadow jump onto the ladder of the firescape and jump onto the handles of the rooftop all the way to the rooftop.

Slash once is on in hot pursuit trying to lose Shadow who is still hot on his tail so Slash then jump to another rooftop and continue on running. Shadow also jump to another rooftop and sees Slash pulls out his desert eagle and start pulling the trigger and Shadow evade and rolled away that made Slash to by himself some time and continue on through the stairs inside. Shadow had an idea so he then jump down from the rooftop and caught Slash red handed and Slash threw some knifes at Shadow which Shadow back flip evading away the throwing knifes.

Slash sneered and continue on running but he sees motorcycles nearby so he then decides to steal one and zoomed off the scene. Shadow then took one of the mortorcycles and pursued after Slash. The then dash through the streets and head into the highway and things were just yet to begun.

_Meanwhile with Chun-Li and Bayonetta…_

Chun-Li and Bayonetta had stopped the operations of Mason Cobra's schemes stopping everything they had develop the productions and weapons, bombs, demolition and everything.

"Now everything has taken care of, let's get back to with the gang" Bayonetta said

"Agreed, let's go"

Before the ladies can leave after completing their task then suddenly, Chun-Li was kicked by the face by Tempest the Siren herself smiling evilly at Chun-Li. Tempest then use her phase blade ability and shoot out multiple razor blade disks at Bayonetta but Bayonetta evade out of sight and jump through the window.

"Chun-LI, are you alright?" Bayonetta asked

"_Yeah I'll be fine just go meet with the others. I'll take care of Tempest_" Chun-Li responded through her Bluetooth

"Be careful Chun-Li, Tempest's phase blades look very deadly"

"Roger"

"Well well well looks like I got myself an Interpol to fight against with" Tempest teased

"I work with G.U.N now and I like the job. Now its time I take you down and come with me"

"Not a chance sweetheart"

Tempest deliver an air kick at Chun-Li but Chun-Li managed to block the attack and deliver a round house kick but Tempest managed to block the attack and soon the girls got into their fighting stances.

"This could provide a challenge. I know everything about you, I heard you're a martial arts expert correct?" Tempest questioned

"Yes I am, I am guessing you know about martial arts too"

"Why quite frankly yes I am but enough the chit chat here and let's get down to business"

"Couldn't agree more with you Tempest"

Chun-Li and Tempest dashed towards each other and engage into combat together. Chun-Li deliver a first attack to Tempest but Tempest caught Chun-Li's leg and sweep kicks Chun-Li to the ground but Chun-Li land the ground with one hand and performed a spinning bird kick towards Tempest sending her back flipping away from Chun-Li.

Chun-Li shoot out her Kikoken technique against Tempest but Tempest front flips over Chun-Li's attack and dive kicks Chun-Li but Chun-Li dodged Tempest and so the girls then begin deliver some multiple punch and kicks at each other's but they were blocking each and every attack with speed and agility. Chun-Li performed Hyakuretsukyaku which performing multiple kicks with one sitting rapidly. Just as Chun-Li perform another kick but it was countered by Tempest when she caught Chun-Li's kick and then slams her to the ground by lifting up Chun-Li.

Chun-Li kick flips Tempest by jumping up in the air to get herself up on her feet quickly. Tempest smiled and starts to unleash her phase blade ability against Chun-Li and Chun-Li soon took caution when she begin to dodge the razor blade disks from Tempest. Just before Chun-Li could do anything but she was attacked by Tempest taking a cheap shot and begin to beat her down with brutal force with her combo hits. Chun-Li countered Tempest and drop kicks Tempest and performing a spinning bird kick at Tempest and also start to perform her Hazan Shuu technique against Tempest having her drop to the ground.

Chun-Li was about to do anything else but Tempest prevent that to happen when Tempest had begin brutally punched Chun-Li to the gut and round house kick Chun-Li. Tempest then grab hold of Chun-Li's legs and begin to swing her around and throws her against the wall and Chun-Li hit herself with a hard bang against the wall.

Tempest dashed towards Chun-Li and deliver a brutal kick against Chun-Li but suddenly Chun-Li surprised Tempest with her Housenka ability against Tempest and thought she had defeated Tempest.

"It's over Tempest, you are coming with me" Chun-Li remarked

Chun-Li is seconds away to arrest Tempest but all of sudden, Tempest smiled and then countered Chun-Li by performing multiple brutal attacks Chun-Li and brutally round house kick Chun-Li to the face sending her spinning and falling to the ground. Chun-Li evade Tempest dive kick to the ground and performed Kikoken against Tempest but Tempest jump over the Kikoken and deliver a spinning air kick against Chun-Li sending her flying through the window and hit herself to the ground.

Chun-Li prompt herself up from the ground and wiping the blood from her mouth and sees Tempest waving goodbye.

"I love to sit and chat sweetheart but you're running out of time since this facility is bound to blow up in sixty minute. Catch you around" Tempest snickered before leaving

Chun-Li act fast as she dash out the area to meet with the others and to let them know the serious situation.

_Back to Sonic and the gang…_

Bayonetta joined up with Sonic, Knuckles and Silver as they were fighting off Mason's troops. Sonic then gets communicated from his Bluetooth by Chun-Li.

"_Sonic, can you read me_" Chun-Li communicated

"Yes I can read you loud and clear. What's up" Sonic responded

"_You guys have got to get out of the facility now. It's about to blow up in forty seconds_"

"Got it"

"Sonic was that Chun-LI" Silver questioned while reflecting the gun bullets and grenade against the troops

"Yes this facility is about to blow up in forty seconds. We got to move now"

The gang took off running to leave the facility in time. As second seconds is up, the whole facility then start to explode into massive fire and the gang then just made it out in time before the flames could hurt and instantly kill them. Sonic then begin to look for Chun-Li.

"Chun-Li… Can you read me?" Sonic communicated

"I'm right behind you" Chun-Li responded making her appearance

"Now that everyone is safe and sound and we stop the weapon operations for Mason"

"Wait speaking of which, where is Shadow" Knuckles asked

"I haven't seen him while we fought against Mason's soldiers" Silver added

"Shadow… Shadow are you there" Sonic communicated with his Bluetooth

_Elsewhere, in the highway…_

**Song change for the chase Roach's Fall (Modern Warfare 2)**

Shadow continue on pursuit on Slash trying to capture him. Slash look to his side mirror seeing Shadow is hot on his tail so Slash took out a Micro Uzi and start pulling the trigger shooting multiple bullets towards Shadow. Shadow seen it coming so he then begin to dodge away the bullets.

Slash begins to floor it to speed up but Shadow then start to accelerate speeding up to catch Slash. Slash knew Shadow is still behind him so Slash begin to go on the off lane to make things more interesting. Shadow look to his left seeing Slash riding on the wrong street of the highway. Slash speed up and soon begin to jump off a little ramp and start blasting his SMG against Shadow and Shadow then skit almost losing control but Slash won't let that happen so he aim and shot Shadow's wheel having to lose control and so Shadow then jump off the highway and he safely landed big pile of soft equipment under the bridge. Slash smiled down at Shadow and proceed to make his escape knowing for Shadow he had got away.

Shadow got off the soft equipment jump off the big pile and soon got contacted from his Bluetooth.

"_Shadow, are you there_" Sonic communicated

"Yes. I just ran into Slash the Echidna on the hot pursuit and he simply got away by outsmarting me" Shadow contacted

"_We took care of the mission and Chun-Li had some one on one time with Tempest. We're heading back to the HQ for the briefing. We'll send you the rendezvous point of where to meet up with us_"

"Ok I'm on my way there now"

"_Ok see you soon_"

Shadow took one more look up top of the bridge of the highway, shaking his head and decides to meet up with the others to head back to G.U.N HQ down at Station Square.


	9. A Static Introduction

Chapter 9: A Static Introduction

_Mason's Hidden Base 5:23pm…_

**Song begins playing Watch the World Burn (The Dark Knight)**

"They destroy the weapon operations back at Chun-Nan boss" Tempest informed Mason in his office

"Is that so, these guys sure know how to push peoples buttons but they could not push mine. I am very humble of what I have accomplished and I have enough weapons already to begin my operation yet it has begin very soon" Mason responded looking out the window sipping his glass of wine

"I got to hand it to you, Shadow can put much of a fight against me and he's very skilled" Slash notified

"So does Chun-LI" Tempest added

"I could tell by the way you all have been through during at Chun-Nan to keep everything in check" mason responded

"So what do we do now boss. We can't wait since the weapon operations and including the drug business have been destroyed" Brock questioned

"Do not worry my brutal friend. Everything is under control and is according to plan"

"What plan…? Boss you planned to do something stupid like getting yourself turned in by Sonic and the rest of the others during your days of Operation Chaos. What is Operation Chaos?" Slash asked

"I want to know too. What the hell is Operation Chaos Mason" Tempest questioned

"Patience my friends, you will soon find out soon enough. Have patience, patience is a virtue. And when I unleash Operation: Chaos. The entire world will burn and suffer into the wrath of Armageddon each and every civilian around the world will not have mercy into the wrath of darkness and despair. No matter what the consequences are, no matter what the issue they have and no matter the struggle they'll be witnessing. They will be witnessing a dawning of a new era, a new era of chaos and destruction that will plunge everyone and including the pathetic heroes at G.U.N into darkness so deep… so deep that it will break every wall apart into the light drowning each and every one of them into the deeper darkness. They will suffer the destruction, the anarchy that I have plan to unleash all over the world and I will change it into the wrath of Armageddon that Darkness, the Hedgehogs of Darkness and the Queen of the Black Arms had tried to create all over the years. This is only the beginning of the Armageddon and soon Operation Chaos will yet to begin very… very soon" Mason explained in an evil tone

"Sir… What do we do now? We cannot just sit and wait for you to be turned into the G.U.N within seven days" Brock asked

"Do not worry, I have an idea. Come, I want to show you guys something"

Mason head over to the book shelf and find a secret passage and opens the secret door. Mason led his team inside the secret passage and into the lab. Mason snapped his fingers as the lights begin to turn on and something begin to lift up. They begin to witness and see a Grey Hedgehog with dark blue lightning streaks onto his quills. He also had tattoos all over his arm, chest and back as he was tied up in powerful shackles. Also there was some electricity inside the room causing the gang except for Mason to be caution about it.

"Sir, who the hell is this guy" Brock asked

"My dear friend Brock… This is Static, Static the Hedgehog? He a very powerful one and he possesses Electrokinesis and he is beyond deadly and dangerous" Mason introduced

"You kept him hidden for some time now?" Slash questioned

"Yes Slash, yes I have for some time now. He will be helping us for my plans of Operation Chaos in time"

"So let's release him" Tempest suggested

"No. Not yet, I'll be giving the order to release him and he will kill Sonic the Hedgehog once my plan had begin to unleashed"

"I hope you're right about this boss" Slash hoped

"Of course… he is…" Static remarked

"So you can talk now huh"

"Yes… I will soon fry Sonic the hedgehog: the people's ultimate hero to oblivion and put an end to his heroic reign supreme and I'll kill him permanently"

"I told you, he is very powerful;. Now come it's time I initiate an invitation" Mason commanded

"To whom should I asked sir" Brock questioned

"You all know very well"

Mason continued walking out of the room leaving Slash, Brock and Tempest to be suspicious of what's going through Mason's head and his plan.


	10. Invitation

Chapter 10: Invitation

_G.U.N HQ, Station Square 6:12pm…_

"We stop the weapon operations and the demolition. Now we just need to figure out what Mason is and stop him before unleashing Operation: Chaos" Knuckles stated

"Hold on just a second, there may be more Mason's squad that hasd connections with and could know about Operation Chaos" Sonic countered

"Agreed. Sonic is right there could be some people out there working for Mason and they may know about Mason's ultimate plan about Operation Chaos. But the questions is whom are they?" Eggman informed

"Me and Clank will get right onto the job and find out who we could ind and know about mason's Operation: Chaos plans are" Tails informed

"You do that. We need everything we need to stop and bring down mason Cobra once and for all. Hoping that…"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence until there was a ring during the briefing and so Sonic oblige to answer it.

"G.U.N here, how can we help you" Sonic greeted

"Hello Sonic, do you know who I am exactly?"

**Song begins to play A Little Push (The Dark Knight)**

Sonic recognize the voice and then pronounce it.

"Mason Cobra" Sonic called causing everyone to be shocked

"I am thrilled you know who I am by recognizing my voice. Hahahahahaha You… You are very smart, I give you that" Mason retorted

"What the hell are you calling G.U.N for?" Sonic responded signaling Sonic and Clank to trace the phone signal

"Thought I give you an invitation to try to find and catch me before I unleashed Operation Chaos. You see I'll be at Adabat Jungle. I know you've been there before when you used to transform into a ferocious werehog at night before. I have another facility and I'm planning my Operation Chaos there. That way you can ambushed me to that facility and I'm dying to see you again. I hope you and your team are strong and fast enough to stop me. The clock is ticking, find me tomorrow and we'll settle this once and for all. Oh and by the way… I know your team is tracing my phone signal just to let you know, I blocked your service from tracing it including your satellite systems with the G.U.N and I've already told you, I am one step ahead of you Sonic the hedgehog. See you soon… Hero"

With that being said, Mason hangs up the phone leaving shock about all of this.

"That mason guy is sure is good" Dante said

"Yeah and I can't even track his signal down using everything and he jammed it" Tails added

"What matter is that Mason has gave us the location to find him and we can finally stop him for good" Sonic assured

"Yeah the question is why is he giving us the information where he's going to be at. It doesn't make any sense" Leona said thinking

"Yeah you're right. Tomorrow, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Dante and Rayne you all will be going to Adabat Jungle tomorrow and bring down Mason Cobra and his best team in his squad. Espio you go with them as well, we need all the help we can to stop. Chun-Li, Bayonetta, Leona, Rouge and Sonya you girls will monitor and navigate the team through the map of the facility. Ratchet you're in sky patrol, you will drop the team off and cover them in the sky" Eggman commanded

"You heard Eggman, let's get right to it then. W need a lot of rest for tomorrow for sure"

_Meanwhile, Mason's hidden base 6:34pm…_

"Boss are you sure this will work?" Brock asked folding his arms

"Yes. I have a surprise for them and besides… My pet is very I mean very hungry for a great meal" Mason responded with a smile

"Do you mind if we come with you just in case if they try to come close to you boss?" Slash requested

"Of course you guys can. I want you all to see my pet that is eager for a great meal and the fools are just as perfect for a great meal. This should very… Very interesting"


	11. Jurassic Facility

Chapter 11: Jurassic Facility

**Day 3**

_Adabat, Jungle 2:12pm…_

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Dante, Rayne and Espio rode into a Pelican which Ratchet is piloting on and keeping a look on while on sky patrol.

"Looks like we're going to get Mason this time for sure, huh" Silver asked

"Yeah hopefully, I just want to get this done and over with. Mason has gone too far enough" Dante responded

"We all do ya'll, right now we need to stay focus on the mission and bring down Mason Cobra and his crew hopefully we'll find them" Sonic assured

**Song begins playing Going Loud (Modern Warfare 2)**

The gang arrived to their destination and Ratchet soon shoots out missiles and breaking through the door. The gang jumps out of the pelican and landed onto their feet and proceeds through the gate as the alarm start to go off alerting everyone in the facility.

_Elsewhere, in the office…_

Mason heard the alarm and formed a smile on his face smirking.

"They're hear boss" Tempest informed

"Should we proceed to stop them?" Slash questioned

"No… let them come to me and to us. We'll have some fun with them in due time so be patient for a little while" mason responded softly

_Back to Sonic and the Team…_

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Espio, Dante and Rayne begin to fight off against Mason's soldiers as they were shooting or using their melee deadly weapons against the team but the team was too invincible against them as they were using teamwork and helping each other out taking down Mason's troops.

The soldiers on top were about to use cannons but Ratchet wasn't going to let that happen so he then shoot out bullets and missiles against them so Sonic and the others can proceed to their objective. Ratchet also shoot out missiles to the main door inside the facility so the team can get inside.

"You guys are clear to go, go stop Mason" Ratchet contacted

"Thanks Ratchet. Let's go everybody" Sonic commanded

The team hurried inside the facility and fight their way through the facility while it's being alerted by Mason and his troops.

"Guys you have Mason's troops coming your way" Chun-Li informed

"Thanks Chun-Li, thanks for the heads up" Shadow responded

"These sure don't give up don't they" Dante asked

"Yeah since things get a little more interesting as it seems" Rayne responded

The gang sees the soldiers up ahead and they begin to fight their way through Mason's troops and bringing them down. When they were heading to their destination, they see some capsules with dinosaurs inside the capsules which bring them to grow suspicious.

"Dinosaurs… here, what're they doing here?" Silver asked

"I do not know but I am pretty sure I want to know and find out what the hell is going on here" Dante responded

"We'll find out soon enough but right now, let's keep moving before any more of Mason's soldiers shows up" Sonic assured

The all agree with Sonic and continue to head to their destination.

_Meanwhile, at G.U.N HQ…_

"It looks like they're closing in after Mason. It looks like they got him this time" Sonya announced

"Let's hope so, I have a bad feeling about this" Eggman responded

"You could be right, they might fall into a trap" Leona agreed

"There's only one way to find out for sure" Rouge remarked

_Back with Sonic and the team…_

The team had stumbled to a little arena looking around seeing more dinosaurs in the capsules. They soon notices Mason Cobra with Tempest, Brock and Slash appeared on top looking down at them.

"It seems you guys had made in time I see" Mason said looking down

"Yeah we did and now we're here to stop" Shadow retorted

"Yeah it's game time punks" Knuckles agree cracking his fists

"Now tell us about those dinosaurs inside those capsules Mason. Is that Operation: Chaos because it looks like you're doing one heck of a awful job exactly" Sonic questioned

"Oh heavens no, they're just clones for my experiment for you guys to enjoy. And of course… business exactly. Who wants a dinosaur as a pet to play with and taken care of exactly? Hell I would but think about their amazing organs and what they're capable to do" Mason responded

"What're you talking about? What is it that you are planning this time?" Rayne asked

Mason smiled and presses the buttoned and closing the door behind Sonic and the gang tight and locked in.

"What are you doing this time Mason?" Knuckles asked

"Better yet, I bet they're ready to fight us" Shadow added

"I don't think so" Espio inquired

"Why's that?" Silver asked

"Something doesn't feel right at all"

"Bingo Espio. You're quite right something isn't right because I brought you all here for a trap. You think I would let you all come and take me into custody did you? I think not in fact, I am here for a show and including my crew here" Mason announced causing everyone to grow suspicious

"What Show are you talking about?" Sonic questioned

"Why don't we feed my pet shall we and besides… You guys are the fresh new meat that this pet of mine really loves to eat"

**Song begin to play for this scenery Cerberus Battle Theme (Devil May Cry 3)**

Mason begins to press the button to release the gate inside in front of the gang. They begin to here a soft roar a giant tyrannosaurus rex causing everyone including Mason's crew to be shocked of what they are seeing so far.

"Meet Novas the Omega Tyrannosaurus Rex (_DarkKnights' OC Character_). I used Dr. Payne's (_Spawnzilla's OC Character_) blueprints to make a dinosaur clone of my own to destroy you all here and now" Mason explained causing his crew to get more surprised.

"You created a dinosaur clone boss?" Slash asked

"And you never told us" Tempest added surprised

"I like to surprise people so that's why I kept it a secret" Mason responded

"Mason you son of a bitch" Shadow insulted

"Ahahahahahaha enough with all of the boring talking and let the games begin. Nova I command you to kill these troublemakers and enjoy your meal"

Nova begins to roar causing Sonic and the gang to be cautions and get to their stance.

"How the hell can we defeat that thing?" Knuckles asked

"We kill it and make sure he doesn't eat one of you" Sonic commanded

The team then proceeds against Nova engaging into a massive showdown with Mason and the crew watching the team fighting the giant t-rex.

"Mason you are full of surprises you know that right" Brock commented

"I know and now we can sit back and watch and enjoy the show but we don't have time for all of that. We have matters to attend to and prepare Operation: Chaos" Mason responded

Mason and the crew exit out the room to let the team deal with Nova. Sonic begin delivering a homing attack against Nova but there was no effect. Sonic begin to get struck by Nova's tail sending Sonic straight against the wall with a huge hit against to it. Dante jump up against the face of Nova but Nova opened his mouth and begin to shoot out a dark shocking ball against Dante sending flying to the ground.

"What the hell, it has powers too" Sonic said surprised

"_Oh I forgot to tell you guys. I injected Nova with dark powers which I got from Ansem the Seeker of Darkness' DNA which he had created Darkness the Hedgehog making him vulnerable and unstoppable. Of course Tempest took the liberty to steal the files from Eggman's hidden secret base for me to create Nova_" Mason communicated

"Great now we're facing a large meat eating dinosaur with dark powers and things just get too out of hand"

"Yeah but it is very challenging to me perhaps" Shadow responded firing multiple chaos spears

_Meanwhile, G.U.N HQ…_

"Guys what's going on in there?" Sonya asked

"Mason set a trap for us and he unleashed a large T-Rex with dark powers and it is here to kill us exactly" Shadow responded

"WHAT! A large Dinosaur, what Mason wants with all of that" Eggman inquired

"He was making clones of him creating a perfect clone to unleash it to kill and it looks like he made his perfect clone" Sonic answered

"Damn it, looks like he's still on step ahead of his ultimate plan"

_Back with Sonic and the gang…_

Sonic and Shadow jumped into the air with Silver performing his Psychokinesis and throwing them against Nova as Sonic performing black wave against Nova and Shadow homing attack and firing his chaos spears at Nova.

Their attacks did some affect and damage and Nova roared and stomping the ground creating a little earthquake causing a dark energy against Sonic and Shadow but luckily for the two hedgehogs, they jump and front flip over the energy wave. Rayne jump onto the back of Nova and stabbing Nova's back with her weapons causing Nova to roar in pain. Nova then unleash dark shard from his back and descending down against Rayne, Rayne notices and jump out of the way from the attack landing on the ground perfect but was struck by Nova's tail.

Knuckles unleashed thunder arrow against Nova. Nova turn his head and start to blast more dark voltage energy balls against Knuckles but Knuckles jump out of the wall and Espio took the chance to jump up and throwing multiple kunais at Nova stabbing him multiple onto his body. Nova begin roaring which cause Epsio to flew back away from Nova. Sonic transforms into Fire Sonic and shooting out multiple flaming balls at Nova but quite frankly Nova charge against Sonic and uses his head bashing against Sonic and Sonic hit himself towards the seal down breaking through and with Nova pursuing after Sonic. Shadow went after Nova and aid Sonic to defeat the beast.

Just before Knuckles, Silver, Espio, Dante and Rayne could follow until Shadow contacted them.

"I'll help Sonic, go after Mason before he leaves the facility" Shadow contacted

"You guys heard Shadow, let's get moving" Knuckles commanded

The rest of the gang pursue after Mason and his crew before they can escape again.

_With Sonic…_

Sonic rushes off away from Nova who is hot on Sonic's tail. Nova begin shooting out dark voltage energy balls at Sonic but with Sonic's speed, Sonic continue to evade and dodging away from Nova's attacks. Sonic then reach outside of the facility and Nova behind Sonic. Shadow had arrived to the battlefield performing a homing attack against Nova and landed onto his feet next to Sonic.

"Thought you might need a hand" Shadow gestured

"Yeah I can sure use your help because this one heck of a tough battle with Mason's dinosaur pet" Sonic accepted

"You are not lying"

Nova roared and dashing against Sonic and Shadow but Sonic and Shadow begin to perform homing attacks against Nova sending him backing away four feet away from them before collapsing. Nova prompts himself back up n his feet and perform dark energy waves against Sonic and Shadow but the two hedgehogs evade away and Sonic perform flaming wave shooting waves of fire against Nova but Nova roared blowing the fire away.

Shadow once again shoot out multiple chaos spears in the air against Nova and Sonic then went on creating a fire disk and throws it at Nova that did some heavy damage against Nova.

Before Sonic and Shadow could do anything until they was contacted by Ratchet.

"Guys I'm coming to help out, stand by" Ratchet communicated

"It's good to hear from you buddy" Sonic responded through his Bluetooth

Nova roared in anger and just about to do any harm until suddenly, Ratchet had arrived and start blasting some missiles and bullets against Nova killing the dinosaur instantly which causes blood to shatter a little.

"Finally that is done. That dinosaur had start to get on my nerves" Shadow said smiling

"You and me both pal. I felt the same way too" Sonic agreed

_Elsewhere…_

Mason and the others continue through the hallways to head to their escape copter for their exit until they then hear footsteps coming from the rest of the team.

"Looks like we're in for a fight boss" Slash said as he, Tempest and Brock got to their fighting stance

"Stand down guys, I'll take care of it and distract" Mason commanded

"Boss" Tempest called

"Do not worry. They'll be very busy with their distraction"

Mason pulls out a remote and clicks on the button which shutting the door in front of them. Also they were some Mobian velociraptor ninjas coming from the shadows and fighting off against the team as they fend off against them.

The velociraptor ninjas wield katanas, sais and lance staff against the team. Mason and the crew look through the camera seeing the team fighting off the ninjas.

"You made velociraptor clones too as ninjas" Tempest questioned

"Yes I did, Dr. Payne wasn't too smart to make clones of them to be very useful. I do believe it is time we make our exit" Mason inquired

The team successfully defeats and killing the clone ninjas and Knuckles took the chance to break the door open and continue on pursuit.

_Outside the facility…_

Mason and the crew entered inside the helicopter with Slash and Tempest piloting and taking off. The team then arrives to the rooftop and Silver in time had stopped them for leaving using his psychokinesis before they take off.

"It looks like they stopped us from taking off" Slash informed

"I got just a thing" Brock sneered

Brock starts open up the helicopter door and aiming an RPG against the team.

"Eat this punks" Brock snickered

Brock fired the RPG missile and the team took cover and Silver lose control with his power letting the helicopter go. The missile then hits against the door and causing it to explode creating a big explosion.

"Hahahahahahahaha let's get out of here" Brock gestured

The helicopter then takes off the facility and once again the team failed to capture Mason Cobra and his team.

"Damn… He got away" Rayne said in frustration

"Once again we failed" Espio added

"_Looks like Mason got away again huh?_" Sonic contacted through his Bluetooth

"Yeah Mason got away again Sonic. He was one step ahead of us and send us a distraction. We're sorry" Knuckles apologized

"_Don't worry, there is still time to capture him. Let's head back to the HQ. Ratchet, we're going to need pickup_"

"_Don't worry, I'm on my way_" Ratchet responded


	12. What Happened

Chapter 12: What Happened?

_G.U.N HQ 5:02pm…_

"What the hell happen back there? Mason is always one step ahead of us. Still Mason got away and he was making dinosaur clones. He always have all of us fooled and set a trap on us. We need to stop this guy once and for all" Shadow snapped

"Baby calm down, just calm down. Everything will be alright" Sonya reasoned

"Calm down? Everything will not be ok. Mason could not be stop; he is always one step ahead of us always. I don't know how he does it but he sure is one damn good villain and the most wanted criminal"

"Shadow is right. If we do not act now he will permanently unleashed Operation: Chaos. No matter what it takes" Sonic agreed

"Of course, me and Tails had tried searching for Mason but we could not find what and where Mason's plans are exactly" Clank informed

"We'll keep trying, we have a feeling he is still up to no good again" Tails added

"Good get it done. We must find Mason and stop him for good. There are no missions for today so everyone get some rest for tomorrow's briefing" Eggman commanded

_Minutes later…_

Sonic is outside looking out the view of the city leaning on the balcony and trying to figure out how to stop Mason and his crew. He had been having thoughts about it for minutes until they were stopped and paused when his wife: Bayonetta soon arrived to Sonic's side and hugging him from behind.

"Is something wrong darling?" Bayonetta asked

"Hmm… No just thinking that's all" Sonic responded

"Care to tell me darling"

"It's… Complicated is all I rather not talk about it"

"Sonic just tell me. I am your wife so spill it"

Sonic turns around and faces Bayonetta in person.

"*Sigh* If you say so then. Alright, I'm having just having thoughts about Mason Cobra and his accomplishments during our mission to capture him. He's too smart and humble against us and he make it seems like he's too hard to capture"

"I know, he's a tough and hard one to capture after hiding for so many years like what Eggman mentioned before"

"I noticed. But I am so curious about Operation: Chaos. He is planning something powerful that could change the world forever"

"I have that same feeling too. Sonic we can still stop him, you can still stop him. You just need to believe in yourself and have hope. You once had told me hope makes you stronger and I believe it, you can still stop that son of a bitch and bring him down to justice"

"I know I do but it feels like it is fading slowly to me"

"I understand your feelings Sonic. Our kids believe you and so does our friends, I even believe you too. Don't lose hope"

"I'm trying to all of this stress and thoughts is getting the best out of me"

"It's ok. We just need to work together as a team and bring down Mason Cobra"

"You're right and do not forget that he always know we'll be coming to stop him and always have a way and a plan to his advantage"

"You think I would forget that"

"*Chuckle* Not at all"

Bayonetta smiled and lean down to Sonic kissing him onto the lips passionately with Sonic responds and returns the kiss. The being holding each other together giving into the romantic moment together for a few minutes before breaking the kiss away.

"There are some things I need to do tomorrow" Sonic stated

"What kind of things?" Bayonetta inquired

"Personal things, something I need to do on myself exactly"

"I'm coming with you, we'll do this together"

"No. I need to handle this myself and I don't want you to be part of it"

"Sonic…"

"Please Bayonetta, I don't want to repeat this again to you"

*Nod* Ok I respect your decision but whatever it is you're doing tomorrow please be careful"

"(_Kisses Bayonetta on the lips_) I will, trust me. You have my word"

Bayonetta smiled and kisses Sonic again.

"Did you get a chance to speak to our kids" Sonic questioned

"Of course and Leon said hi after I told him that daddy is still out saving the world and bringing justice. Also Cereza is doing spectacular but she also cries for her parents' absence"

"I could tell. She reminds me of you"

"I know. Besides it feels so wonderful to be a mother of my own daughter"

"I'll say come on let's head back inside for tomorrow"

"Yes. Good idea"

Sonic followed Bayonetta inside to get some rest for tomorrow.


	13. Reunion

Chapter 13: Reunion

**Day 4**

_G.U.N HQ 1:13pm…_

Everyone all meet up with the briefing all except for Sonic. Sonic head inside the private room where it is quiet and contacted someone he knew much.

"Hello" the unfamiliar voice greeted

"Hey it's Sonic. Don't tell me you guys forget about me" Sonic responded

"Of course not, it's good to hear from you from all these years since we haven't seen you"

"I know and I've been very busy with saving the world which I am now still"

"I know. We managed to know and found Mason's hidden base is exactly"

"What. You found Mason?"

"Yes we did and kept on track finding him and we certainly found his base"

"Where is he exactly?"

"He down at Holoska. We're down here too, we can use your help like old times Sonic"

"Of course, I'll be down there myself"

"Ok we'll be very glad to see you bro"

"Yeah me too"

Sonic hangs up the phone and gets geared up to meet with his secret "Friends" down at Holoska.

_Back with everyone in the briefing room…_

"Ok now that we're here its time we get down to… (Notices Sonic isn't around) Where is Sonic?" Eggman questioned

"We haven't seen him" Silver said

"I saw Sonic yesterday talking with Bayonetta outside" Dante stated

"Bayonetta, do you know where your husband could be?" Chun-Li asked

"I don't know where he is exactly. He mentioned to me that he had to go take care of urgent personal business to handle" Bayonetta responded

"Sonic cut off his beacon and his Bluetooth is off. There is no way of tracing the signal to find where Sonic had went" Clank informed

"Wherever Sonic could had went, I hope everything goes well" Leona hoped

"So do I" Rayne responded

"We'll worry about Sonic but right now I have an important mission that needs to be taking care of. Tails and I had tracked down a signal down at Soleanna subway. Mason's shipments of weapons and equipment are on board on a train delivering it to the location. Therefore, Shadow, Leona, Chun-Li, Knuckles and Rouge. You five will be on this mission to stop and sabotaged the shipment and take down Mason's troops and prevent them not to deliver the shipment of Mason's weapons and dangerous equipment" Eggman announced

"Looks like you and me are going on this mission huh handsome" Rouge questioned making Knuckles chuckle

"Of course, let's get ready" Knuckles responded following Rouge

"Whatever Sonic is doing, I sure hope everything's ok for Sonic" Bayonetta hoped

"Yeah me too" Tails agreed

_Meanwhile, Holoska 2:12pm…_

Sonic rode his extreme gear board down to Holoska and uses his sonic speed to meet up with his "Friends". While Sonic reach to his destination, he then sees a green hedgehog and a purple female hedgehog that Sonic knew very well.

The green hedgehog wore a black shirt with a brown jacket, blue denim jeans and his brown boots. He also wore a face mask covering his mouth in the snow and takes off his face mask also he was wearing gloves.

The purple female hedgehog wore a blue fleece sweater with a black t-shirt under it, black cargo pants fitting right to her curves and also wearing black boots. She also wore gloves and wearing a scarf covering her mouth and wear snow goggles. She took them off and sees Sonic.

"Manic and Sonia, it's been so very long" Sonic greeted

Manic and Sonia hugged Sonic reuniting with their brother once again.

"Sonic man it's been so very long man. You looking real good man" Manic greeted

"Thanks you too and so do you Sonia" Sonic responded

"Thank you Sonic and my you look so handsome bro. What have you been up to all this time while saving the world?"

"Being myself and also I have a family to provide now"

"You're a married man and you have a family. Wow Sonic we're so proud of you. Do you have a picture of your family?"

"Of course. (_Shows Manic and Sonia the pictures_) That is my ex-wife: Juri Han but she was killed by the Hedgehogs of Darkness I know you all heard about them. (_Manic and Sonia nodded their heads knowing they knew about them_) this is my son: Leon with us"

"So you're a single parent right?" Manic inquired

"Not exactly, I'm married to my new wife: Bayonetta. (_Shows his siblings the picture_) That is Bayonetta, my son Leon and also that's our daughter: Cereza"

"Damn. Sonic she is fine and hell man"

"Sonic you have some wonderful kids and your daughter is so adorable and cute. She looks just like her mother" Sonia commented

"Thank you Sonia. Everyone said the same thing and she really does look like her mother" Sonic responded

"Anyway now that you're here, I guess we can get straight to the mission to stop Mason Cobra"

"Yes. Speaking of which, how did you know that Mason Cobra was here exactly?"

"We been tracking Mason down with some technology we used while we was traveling around of course" Sonia responded

"If you say so then let's get going then"

"Agreed, let's go" manic commanded


	14. Betrayal

Chapter 14: Betrayal

**Song begins to play I'm Not a Hero (The Dark Knight)**

Sonic, Manic and Sonia managed to sneak inside Mason Cobra's hidden base. They avoid away the soldiers of Mason in order not to draw any attention which they use stealth and moving very quietly.

"Ok we're inside, Mason's office is in the base that is where he's been hiding all this time for years exactly" Manic explained

"Wait he's been hiding in this base so this is his secret hideout?" Sonic questioned

"Yes. Mason had been running and planning for his operation for years and now this is the time to unleash it and you can finally capture him for good" Sonia retorted

"No. We will capture him together like the old days"

"Just like old times huh bro?" Manic teased

"Yep precisely"

"Then let's get to work then"

Sonic, Manic and Sonia continue to sneak their way into the base.

_Meanwhile, Radical railway, Soleanna 2:46pm…_

Shadow drove into his G.U.N buggy alongside with Knuckles, Rouge, Leona and Chun-Li on the mission to aboard the train. As they speed up, they then begin to jump aboard the train and enters inside. The then hide knowing there are too many soldiers inside the train.

"More soldiers, what do we do now?" Knuckles asked

"We go in and loud" Shadow responded firing his chaos spear

**Song begin changing to Molossus (Batman Begins)**

The gang then charge through the soldiers and fighting against them. Shadow shooting out multiple kicks towards the soldiers and Knuckles, Rouge, Leona and Chun-Li throwing out punches and kicks at the soldiers fighting them off and stopping the train to accomplish the mission.

Shadow dash through the soldiers and spin dashing through them like a bowling ball and taking them out. Leona and Chun-Li climb on top of the train fighting off the soldiers blocking their attacks and countering them against the soldiers.

"You sure are good Leona" Chun-Li commented

"Thanks so are you, you're well trained in martial arts" Leona responded while fighting one of the soldiers

"Yeah things just keeps getting better exactly during one of our missions"

"I agree with you on that"

The girls continue on fighting off the soldiers. Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge proceed through their destination to the control of stopping the train. Knuckles and Shadow volunteered to hold off the soldiers while Rouge continue her way towards the train and fighting her way through the train.

When Rouge reaches to the train controls, she then was confronted by a hired assassin who was hired to keep the train moving by Mason Cobra. Her name was Nina Williams who encountered Rouge and pinning her against the wall.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Rouge asked

"I'm Nina Williams, I was hired to guard the train from anyone like you or the others to stop the shipments to be delivered" Nina responded coldly

Rouge knee kicked Nina sending her back away from her and deliver another kick across the face but Nina blocked one of Rouge's kicks and having her spinning to the ground. Nina then take out her daggers and then charging up to Rouge and swinging her daggers towards Rouge but Rouge quickly the daggers and quickly countered Nina's attack and sending a round house kick against Nina to the face backing her away from her and sending another brutal kick against Nina to the gut sending her flying away to the wall.

Rouge went for the controls quickly to stop the train but Nina wasn't going to let that happen and just before Nina could attack and kill Rouge until Shadow teleported in front of Nina and spin homing attacked Nina through the roof of the train.

"Huh… You're full of surprises. You should join Mason Cobra to rule the world and with me of course. You're kind of cute" Nina suggested

"Sorry but I'm a married man and I will never join Mason. I'm good" Shadow rejected signaling Nina to make a move against him

Shadow and Nina then engaged into a fight sending each other multiple attacks against one another. Shadow deliver a powerful punched against Nina but Nina then went on to stab Shadow in the chest with her dagger causing Shadow to howl in agony. Nina decide to went for another dagger strike against Shadow but Shadow countered Nina, elbowed her to the arm forcing her to let go on of her dagger and kick flips Nina.

Nina threw her dagger against Shadow but Shadow quickly dodge the dagger but he was struck by Nina combo hits against Shadow but Shadow countered by head-butting Nina to the face and deliver a brutal punch against her. Nina jerked away and Shadow jump and spinning kick against Nina sending her flying against to the ground. Shadow walk on over to Nina but he was soon struck by Nina's attacks and she pounce on top of Shadow smiling at Shadow.

"Looks like I'm on top but I have to kill you though" Nina stated

"Like I give a damn" Shadow countered

"Well any last words handsome"

"Yeah… This"

Shadow head-butted against Nina having her climbing off of Shadow. Shadow quickly prompts herself up on his feet and start to deliver Nina some combo attacks against Nina. Afterwards, Shadow kick away Nina's dagger and catches in time and then begin stabbing Nina in the air which she begin gasping and screaming in agony.

"*Cough… Looks like you beaten and killed me. But I won't go to hell alone. I'm taking you and the others with me" Nina stated

Nina pulls out a detonator and pressed the button notifying that there are bombs on the train. Nina collapsed to the ground closing her eyelids passing away and Shadow acted fast letting the others know the train is set to blow up.

"Guys, we have got to get off the train, it's about to blow up any second" Shadow contacted

The team act fast and then exit out the train by jumping off of it and then suddenly the train begin to explode into a massive destruction as the team evade and survived the explosion.

"Looks like the shipments have been destroyed and the train is destroyed" Rouge said

"Yeah good thing Shadow let us know in time or we'll be toast" Knuckles responded kissing his wife on the lips

"Yes. We accomplished our mission now let's get back to the HQ and try to find Sonic and where he has gone too" Leona suggested

"Leona is right, let's get going" Shadow agreed

"I just hope we find Sonic otherwise he could be in trouble" Chun-Li hoped

"So do we Chun-Li. So do we"

_Meanwhile, Mason's Hidden Base 3:14pm…_

**Song begins playing DSM Download (Modern Warfare 2)**

Sonic, Manic and Sonia snuck inside the base and avoiding attention by remaining in the shadows. The soldiers were walking pass by so Sonic and Manic quickly taking them down quietly and hiding them in the dark. They continue their way to face Mason in his office.

Sonia went on to defeat and attack three more soldiers up ahead and Sonic and Manic helped their sister hide the guards. They then continue to proceed to their objective and destination. They remained quiet as they reach to the stairs up top of the upper floor and once Sonic opens the door. They begin moving quietly not to drawn any attention so they continue remain hidden from the soldiers passing by and letting the soldiers pass.

They stumble through the hallways quietly and checking their corners if any soldiers around and continue onto their destination. They then head over to the stairs and walk up some more to the upper floor once again and they were close too close that Mason's office is just up ahead.

"Looks like we're almost there guys" Sonic stated

The team was close to the door of Mason's office but suddenly something that caught their attention as there was some kunais thrown against them so they took caution and dodge the kunais. The see a lady assassin in red dressed as a ninja (Mortal Kombat 9). Her name is Scarlet the ninja created with blood and a brutal assassin. She wielded knifes and got to her stance.

The hedgehog took action and engages in combat with Scarlet. Sonia deliver the first kick but Scarlet countered Sonia and kicking her away. Manic happen to throw some punches against Scarlet but Scarlet kick flips Manic away from her but she was struck by Sonic's homing attack and sonicwind technique.

Scarlet threw multiple kunais at Sonic and Sonic uses his speed to evade them distracting her so Sonia then went for the attack by fly kicking Scarlet to the wall. Scarlet growled and grew tired of the nonsense and so she then charges at Sonia and deliver a brutal attack against Sonia straight to the face.

Manic growled in anger and tries delivering an attacks Scarlet but Scarlet threw a kunai against Manic to the chest and kicks him again. Sonic then summersault Scarlet into the air, homing attacked Scarlet to thr ground creating a large impact to the ground. Scarlet tries stabbing Sonic but Sonic countered Scarlet, snatching one of her knives and go for the kill but Scarlet kicked Sonic away off of her.

Scarlet prompts herself up quickly and just about to do anything until Sonic struck Scarlet against the wall and delivering multiple attacks against her and then finally Sonic then begin slicing Scarlet's throat causing the blood to splatter to the ground and Scarlet's body collapsed onto the ground with more blood continue to drip.

"Damn Sonic, that was hardcore" Manic commented

"Yeah. Let's complete our job and let's get out of here" Sonic stated

"Agreed, let's move" Sonic commanded

The hedgehogs then burst through the door to Mason's office and Mason was right there in front of them alone.

"My my you guys have finally found my hidden base. I'm impressed of your progress" Mason commented smiling

"Yeah I told you I would find you and now I'm on step ahead of you this time Mason" Sonic countered

"Touché. That is where you are wrong there my dear friend. You see I am still one step ahead of you Sonic. You don't even know the half of it"

"What do you mean?"

Before Mason could say anything, Sonic gets struck behind of him collapsing to the ground onto his knees looking over his shoulder seeing Manic and Sonia smiling down at Sonic.

"Guys, what are you doing. We're supposed to work together" Sonic reasoned

"Yes we are but there is no three of us. Just only you"

"What're you guys talking about?"

"Sonic, you left us for your own reasons, the civilian, your friends and you never have any time for us and forgot about us over these years" Manic explained

"That's right, we brought you here to meet your demise" Sonia added

"What. Guys you guys are my family, don't do this"

"Please, we signed up with Mason just to exterminate you"

"That's right Sonic. They're working for me. I hired them to deliver you here to me at my hidden base and to get rid of you. I cannot have you ruining my plans for my Operation: Chaos that it is yet to be released. You on other hand had felt right into my trap all this time and you don't even know half of it. It was just too funny to have you easily fooled all this time. I know everything about you and I can use that advantage whenever I want. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Mason explained evilly

Sonic growled in anger, clenched his fists and roared readied to attack Mason head on but he was struck once again by Manic and Sonia with tasers. Sonic was weak couldn't bring himself up and now Manic and Sonia joined Mason by his side smiling evilly at Sonic.

"You see Sonic the Hedgehog. I… Win and there is nothing you can do to stop me or capture me. You're just pathetic hero lost hope and faith upon yourself and you cannot seem to stop and capture me" Mason taunted

Sonic growled glaring daggers at mason.

I believe it's time I make my departure, guards kill this scumbag and set this base self destruct. Matter of fact, I'll do it myself"

Mason pressed the button and slef-destruct his hidden base. Mason exit out the room with Manic and Sonia following Mason. The soldier piled up and readied to kill Sonic. Sonic then spin dashed on of the guards, taking away the assault rifle and blasting each and every soldier.

Sonic rushes out of the hidden base as the base is yet to explode in minor of minutes.

**Song begins to play Retaking the Whitehouse (Modern Warfare 2)**

Sonic continue his way out of the base. During his escape, the soldiers then shoot their guns but Sonic took cover and shooting back the soldiers, pressing towards and continue his way through his escape.

Sonic took the stairs down to lower floors. While moving the soldiers shoot at Sonic and Sonic was hit in the chest and on his right arm as Sonic screeched in pain and shooting back at the soldiers. Sonic continue moving and fighting his way through his way out of the base.

More soldiers arrived and start shooting Sonic as Sonic quickly took cover and starts to use his sonicwind technique and shooting back the soldiers and continue on moving. Sonic notices something into the computer so he quickly downloads the data into the flash drive and took off to make his escape.

As minutes continued to pass by and Sonic then soon rushed through the soldiers as he sonic boomed out of there way and all of sudden, the hidden base soon begin to explode and Sonic crash through the window falling down to the ground and hardly hit himself to the ground knowing to him he look like a hot messed and brutally injured.

**Song begin changing to Invasion (Modern Warfare 2)**

Sonic on other hand sees Mason Cobra and then begin to go after him but he soon was struck by Manic with his homing attack against his brother. Manic, Sonia, Tempest, Brock and Slash surrounded Sonic and then ultimately brutally beaten Sonic to the pulp without any mercy as Sonic begin screaming in pain and agony suffering through the most beating of his life.

After minutes of the brutal attack, Mason walk over to Sonic but stood five feet away. Sonic weakly crawled over to Mason to try confront of but Mason then deliver a sweet chin kick against Sonic to the chin when Sonic tries prompting himself up onto his feet but collapsed to the ground on his back.

Sonic did not gave up so he then continue to fight back with a little strength he had left but no avail when Manic and Sonia beat up their brother some more and stomping onto him a few times. Sonic gritted his teeth and slowly and weakly crawl toward Mason to fight him once again but Sonic lost all of his strength and gave up. Mason walk on over to Sonic and picks up Sonic by the collar of his shirt and look at Sonic into his eyes.

"You… Will never win and you will never beat me Sonic the Hedgehog" mason assured

Sonic begin head-butting Sonic to the face and deliver powerful punches against Sonic and throws him to the ground onto his back.

"Leave him to suffer; he had been through long enough. Let's get out of here and leave this filth here" Mason evilly commanded

The gang then took off leaving Sonic behind into the helicopter and flew off the hidden base as it was still on fire. Sonic begin to prompt himself up quickly but couldn't find his strength to do it as he laid there watching upside down as the hidden base continue burn in flames. Sonic then begin closing his eyes fading away unaware that another helicopter came descending down to the ground and some few soldiers rushed on over and picking up Sonic taking him inside the helicopter for medical treatment.


	15. Recuperating

Chapter 15: Recuperating

_Hours later…_

_G.U.N HQ, Station Square…_

Sonic then open his eyes slowly to gain his vision. He realizes that everyone is waiting patiently for Sonic to wake up and Bayonetta had a worried expression on her face. He was covered with bandages onto his chest and right arm.

"Sonic, thank goodness that you're ok" Tails said in relief

"W-Where am I?" Sonic asked

"You're back at HQ of G.U.N exactly. My troops had tracked you down and took you back here for medical treatment. Luckily you have survived the explosion of the snow base down at Holoska" Eggman explained

"Yeah… That was Mason's hidden base of where he's been hiding all this time"

"WHAT! You went after Mason Cobra yourself alone" Bayonetta questioned

"N-No. I had helped, my brother and sister: Manic and Sonia the Hedgehogs. Those are my family. Turns out they betrayed me and Mason a trap on me and they fooled me again"

"Wait Sonic, are you talking about Manic and Sonia. They're working with Mason?" Tails asked

"Yes. They want revenge against me for forgetting about them all these years and I never had a chance to speak to them ever again. That I am truly sorry for that and I regret that but now it's too late. I such a failure and I let everybody down hell I even let myself down"

"Sonic all hope is not lost. We still have a chance" Sonya comforted

"She's right Sonic, we can still catch Mason" Leona agreed

"Yeah… Sure" Sonic responded

"Try get some rest, you had a long day" Eggman suggested

Everyone left the medical room except for Bayonetta who still sat by her husband side and felt something troubling Sonic.

"Sonic. Are you going to be ok?" Bayonetta asked her husband

"No. I won't be alright, I blew it. I screwed up just so obsessed to bring down mason Cobra by myself and I let everybody down. It's my fault, I am such a failure. I even let myself down" Sonic sadly responded

"Sonic, don't blame yourself.

"Why can't I. I lost my hope and faith and I don't believe in myself anymore. I'm not fit to be call a hero anymore"

"Sonic. Don't say that, your son believes you, your daughter believes you and your friends believes in you even I believe you not that I saying this to as a friend. I am saying this because I love you"

"… I'm sorry but all of that is gone now. Please leave me alone, I need to get some rest"

Bayonetta frowned and nodded her head and exits out the room leaving Sonic to himself. Sonic look away and felt so broken.

Shadow and Sonya had a conversation about some personal things inside their room.

"Shadow, I think Sonic is broken" Sonya reasoned

"You think, we all felt the same thing about Sonic too. He was betrayed by his own family and they tortured and beaten him back at Holoska" Shadow responded

"I know but this is taking a ultimate toll onto Sonic. I have a bad feeling about this"

"So do I Sonya. I just hope Sonic can come back to his senses"

Knuckles walk through the halls seeing Tails and Chun-Li talking and seeing the others speaking. He soon meet up with Rouge who just got off the phone talking to their kids.

"Hey honey" Rouge greeted

"Hey yourself, were you just talking to our kids?" Knuckles asked

"Yes. I'm feeling very bad for Sonic"

"I know. Right now let's leave him be for now, we have matters to attend to at the briefing room about the next mission"

_Back to Sonic…_

**Song begins playing Allies (Batman: Arkham Origins)**

Sonic uses a laptop and look through the files finding everything about Mason's plans but he then had a locked on a signal which made Sonic shock onto this. Sonic soon had second thoughts about what Mason had told him.

"_You will never beat me and defeat me Sonic_" Mason assured

This drove Sonic away and look down. He then realizes that he's keeping a picture of himself, Bayonetta and their kids. Also having a picture of himself and ex-wife Juri Han smiling with their baby boy: Leon.

Sonic thought about them very much and soon realizes that he had a promised that he kept and was not going to give up now and he knew Mason Cobra is since he had traced his signal. Sonic then promptly let himself up off the bed and then and had a serious look on his face. Sonic then changed into his new clean outfit and determined to fulfill that promise he had kept and what Juri had said years back.

"_Station Square and the entire world needs their hero_" Juri reminded during Sonic's flashbacks

"Of course they do, they need me and the others to bring justice and save the world from Mason's schemes" Sonic determined

_Briefing room…_

"Now why don't we get to our next mission and find out where Mason is hiding this time" Eggman assured

"No need of finding out Eggman"

Everyone turned their attention to Sonic who had a serious look on his face prepped up and ready for action.

"Sonic, you're still standing" Tails said in joy

"Of course, I know where Mason is and I am sure that he's there since I traced his location during the files and upgrade that I downloaded" Sonic announced causing everyone to be surprised

"Sonic, you knew about this?" Bayonetta asked

"Yes. I was going to give myself up but after thinking about everyone and the entire world, I would be selfish and so I stood strong and keep my hopes up and determined to stop Mason Cobra for good. We don't have a lot of time so let's get this shit done and bring him to justice"

"Ok Sonic, you know where Mason and his crew are hiding?" Espio asked

"Yes. He's having a big meeting with his soldiers and he crew. He is going to let out a big speech down at Mazuri at Savannah town. It's going to be heavily guarded tomorrow"

"That way we can intercept him and bring him in" Rouge stated

"Of course, he'll never knew what hit him and including his crew" Chun-Li added

"Of course, Sonic did Mason knew you download the files and upgrade before?" Eggman questioned

"Of course not but we'll surprised him long enough" Sonic responded

"That's good. I'll get the troops ready for tomorrow and you all be ready for tomorrow. We finally end this war against Mason Cobra for good"


	16. Captured

Chapter 16: Captured

**Day 5**

_Mazuri, Savannah Town 2:30pm…_

Mason look through the window taking a sip of his glass of wine smiling evil towards through the window. Slash enters inside the room to talk to Mason.

"Mason, we're ready whenever you are. Everyone is waiting patiently for you" Slash informed

"Good. It's ShowTime and give a wonderful speech about Operation: Chaos" Mason responded

Mason then exits out the room followed by Tempest, Brock and Slash walking through the hallways of the palace. The soldiers saluted Mason and his crew while walking through the hallways. Once they reach to the door they see Manic and Sonia waiting for Mason to arrive.

"We're ready for you sir" Sonia said

"Good then its show time" Mason responded evilly

Manic and Sonia opened the door for Mason and the soldiers cheered and applauding Mason cheering his name as mason spread his arms out looking up at the sky smiling letting the soldiers and his crew cheering his name.

Afterwards, Mason simmered everyone down so he can give out his speech.

"My friends, I am here and proud to be here with all of you. We will take over the entire world and we will change it forever. No one is dared to stand in our way my brothers. We will stand together and wipe everything that it is in our fucking path. We will bring anarchy and wrath of the hands of Armageddon and send it to those fucking weakling idiots thought they have the power but they do not. We will remain kings to this world. We will not back away from anyone nor surrender to them. We will not let these people break us apart and bringing us like what they call it "Justice". We will remain triumphant and rule over this world. And we will see the people… suffer to their knees begging mercy for our forgiveness but they will not, we will teach them a fucking lesson. A lesson that is needed to be taught to us my brothers. We will bring chaos into their lives and have them struggling into the darkness and despair" Mason announced

Everyone cheered for Mason once again.

"Do you accept this fate" Mason questioned

"YEAH" Everyone responded out loud

"Do you wish to bring chaos and despair to our enemies?"

"YEAH"

"Do you wish to see the world burn without any mercy?"

"YEAH"

"And do you wished to teach our enemies a lesson? A lesson that needs to be taught by all of us and show them no mercy when we bring our wrath over this world"

"YEAH"

"Then come forth my brothers, we will succeed and bring Operation: Chaos to succeed our ultimate goal"

Everyone cheered for Mason ready for anything and begin their mission. All of that change when suddenly, a Pelican rose above them causing everyone to be surprised that the G.U.N and the Marines are here.

"WHAT IS THIS" Mason questioned

The Pelican then shoot out missiles and bullets towards the soldiers as they took action and standing onto their grounds and fight.

"Mason, what do we do?" Tempest asked

"Tempest, you, Slash and Brock head to our safe house in secret and wait for my signal. The plan must go on" Mason responded

"But sir, what about?" Brock questioned

"Do not worry, wait until I get to my destination and you all know what to do. I've already set up a beacon in secret so that you all will find me. Manic and Sonia you two deal with your brother and kill him. You two are in charge of the weapon operations and the battle against our enemies"

"Understood" Manic and Sonia responded

_With Sonic and gang…_

The team arrived to Savannah Town and now it's a all out war against Mason's empire. The G.U.N and Marines fought bravery against Mason's soldiers and the team begin helping out their allies fighting off the soldiers.

The team uses their abilities and techniques against their enemies. Sonic and Shadow begin homing attacking each one of Mason's troops with the others continue to fight them off to end their war.

"We need to split up and find Mason" Sonic assured

"I agree. It's your call Sonic" Shadow responded

"Shadow, Knuckles, Silver you guys are with me. Rouge, Omega and Ratchet, you both cover the G.U.N on the left. Dante, Leona, Sonya and Rayne the four of you head to the right side and to defend the area"

"Roger" Everyone responded

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver head on pursuit to Mason to capture them.

_Meanwhile…_

Mason gathered something for his plan to begin very soon. Manic and Sonia arrived into the room.

"Sir, they are too many of them" Manic said

"Yeah we're losing this battle" Sonia added

"I know we are, I already told you that I have a plan. You two will meet up with the rest of my crew when I'm captured. They'll let you know of my master plan" Mason responded

"But sir are you sure. You sure you want to do this what if the plan backfire on us?" Sonia questioned

"Yeah what if the plan backfire on us and Sonic gets the apprehend and winning the fight against you. What happen to all of us exactly?" Manic inquired

"Do not worry, just go. It'll work permanently I swear it" Mason remarked

"If you say then"

Manic and Sonia storm off to meet with the others.

"Everything is according to plan" Mason smiled waiting patiently

Sonic and the team continue fighting off the soldiers that until Silver had tracked down Mason.

"I know where Mason is, he's six miles away" Silver announced

"Good time to get that son of a bitch" Shadow responded

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver fight their way to Mason's location to the soldiers they were no match for the heroes so they easily defeat them in seconds and continue their way to Mason Cobra. They then see Mason inside the pelican waiting patiently for them to capture him. Knuckles rushed over and punch Mason in the face.

"That's what you get you son of a bitch" Knuckles insulted

Shadow then begin to deliver an attack against Mason until Sonic stopped them for now. Shadow then handcuffed Mason into custody.

"Thank you Sonic the Hedgehog. Help me seek out a newer world" Mason thanked

"Yeah save it once we take your ugly reptile ass back at Station Square" Sonic hissed

Mason smiled to Sonic and bring Mason Cobra into custody.

"I look forward to it" Mason remarked as Knuckles and Silver took Mason away

"Well… it appears that we have finally captured Mason this time for good Sonic. We did it" Shadow said with a smile and patting Sonic's back

"Yeah we may caught Mason but the question is why he waited for us to capture him. This isn't like him at all" Sonic wondered

"What matters is that we have captured him and that's good news to me. Come on let's get back to Station Square back to HQ and take Mason in custody to stand trial"

"Yeah"

Sonic and Shadow regroup with the others to head back to HQ at Station Square.


	17. Mason's Real Plan

Chapter 17: Mason's Real Plan

_G.U.N HQ 4:07pm…_

The president and Commander Eggman of G.U.N were outside of the rooftop of G.U.N HQ waiting for the heroes of the heroes after being notified of the capture of Mason Cobra.

"You have done one hell of an awesome and terrific work with the team to capture Mason Cobra Commander" the President commented shaking Eggman's hand

"Thank you, I am just doing my job since I was selected to be the commander as all. Besides, we work together as a team and get our main mission done" Eggman responded

"That is true and now I get to see Mason in person being captured and arrested"

Moments later, the troops and the team arrived back to the HQ and landed onto the rooftop of the HQ. The team exit out of the flying vehicles and bringing out Mason Cobra wearing inmate suit with handcuffs to his hands forming a smile on his face.

"So this is Mason Cobra: the son of a bitch who was just going to unleashed his plan" the President corrected

"Greeting Mr. President, you look very dashing in that tuxedo" Mason commented evilly

"Get this cock sucker out of here before I beat his ass myself"

"Gladly" Espio responded

Silver and Espio take Mason away followed by the other team. Sonic stay behind and greeting the President and Eggman.

"Sonic, you have done a terrific work capturing Mason and bringing him into justice" the President commented

"Thank you Mr. President, it was the team not me. We work together as a team" Sonic countered

"Now we have Mason. We wait for his trials in days"

"Not to brag about it but his crew is still on the loose"

"He's right, I'll be questioning Mason about the whereabouts of his crew and get to the bottom of Mason's plans of Operation: Chaos" Eggman assured

"Yes. You do that anyway I must return back to the Whitehouse" the President said leaving

_Minutes later…_

Eggman questioned Mason about Operation: Chaos and his crew whereabouts but there was no answer Mason sat there silently not giving a single answer or saying a single word to Eggman as he got frustrated and angry of Mason's actions.

"START TALKING RIGHT NOW!" Eggman yelled in anger

Mason remained Sonic and Eggman signaled Shadow to deliver another punch against Mason as he punched Mason a few times trying to get Mason to talk.

"Now start talking right now" Eggman commanded

Mason formed a smile and had a suggested and decided to speak.

"I'll talk if you bring Sonic in this room with me. I want to talk to him in person alone in here" Mason suggested

"Very well then. Send Sonic in here" Eggman accepted

Eggman and Shadow left the questioning room and sees Sonic making his appearance.

"Do what you need to do against Mason" Eggman ordered

"Of course" Sonic responded

Sonic enters inside the questioning room seeing Mason Cobra waiting patientl. Sonic took his seat across Mason facing him in person eye to eye on one another.

"You wanted me. Here I am Mason" Sonic marked

"Of course. Just like I requested your commander to do for me. Now we can talk in person like this. Minus the fighting"

"Yeah I'll bite now tell. What is your real plan of Operation: Chaos exactly?"

"Why should I tell out my secrets? You have cameras in here that everyone wants to know about my plan and what I am after"

"What. You knew about them"

"Of course. I am not stupid I fact I hacked into the G.U.N database and security and observed everything. That's how I know you guys were coming to get me back at Metropolis"

"WHAT! You did all of that and that's why you were broadcasting your plan?"

"Since you put it that way… Yes I did. I am quite smarter than you look. You may have captured me but I am not done yet"

"I don't think so, you are captured in the high security headquarters and you will not escape"

"I am not going to escape. I have no reasons to talk my way or assault you to fight my way out of this place"

"Enough with this. Tell me about Operation Chaos. What the hell are you really after?

"I will not tell and you think you can get me to tell you about my secret plans"

"I'll beat the crap out of you to make you talk just like Shadow tried to do since Eggman signaled Shadow to hit you brutally"

"Ah yes but violence will not solved the answer Sonic the Hedgehog. How are your kids doing by the way?"

"I WANT ANSWERS MASON! Leave my kids out of it"

Mason then begins to laugh without any reason at all causing Sonic to get upset and angry.

"What's so funny" Sonic wondered

"Ahahahahahahahaha. I am so sorry, excuse my sense of humor and my ignorant ways. I'm being so selfish" Mason apologized

"TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PLANS MASON! YOUR SECRET PLANS"

"I told you I will not tell you. Do to tell me, do you miss your ex-wife: Juri Han"

"Shut up"

"It hurts doesn't it huh Sonic. Seeing your wife getting killed by the Hedgehogs of Darkness that day the incident of their Armageddon right. I know it had haunted you for days and endless nights of your dreams of slumber"

"SHUT UP! I WANT ANSWERS NOW! WHAT IS YOUR SECRET PLAN MASON"

Mason begin to chuckle a bit and then get to the point.

"You something Sonic. I know everyone is watching us on screen from different rooms or areas. The whole world looks up to you like a hero. But what I see… Is a pathetic fool. A fool who think he had saved the world one last time and brought piece but at the end the darkness rises again, a fool who can never finish the job instead of getting rid of the person, a fool who doesn't stand a chance to face the darkness that is drawn upon inside him and will never find… The light from the darkness" Mason marked

Sonic shot his eyes open and look away.

"Did I hit a nerve, you're not speaking. I know it hurts but deep down, you know that I am right. It was your fault that you had your wife killed by the Hedgehogs of Darkness. It was your fault that you did not talk to your brother and sister over the years since they betrayed you. It was your fault that you could not save the true love before you guys got married and let her died during her fight of her arch nemesis. It is your fault that you did not saved a Siren' lover named: Roland. It is your fault that did not save your friends former wives and left them to die. You let yourself down, you let your friends down and apparently you had let your own son down and you call yourself a hero. You're nothing but a weak and pathetic hero who doesn't know anything about being a hero that makes sacrifice" Mason continued

"Shut up" Sonic commanded

"It hurts doesn't it? Everyone is watching you right now and knowing the truth about your absolute failures. You lied to your friends so you can come after me and lied to your wife: Bayonetta that you needed to capture me on your own without anyone's help and their teamwork. The people should be blaming you for your failures of the innocent lives of your friends who died. And you know what, I don't blame them"

"Shut up"

"And he most part, you're nothing but a coward little boy who had become a bitch to the civilians"

This struck Sonic and so Sonic then begin to punch Mason in the face. Sonic then locks the door before Eggman and Shadow could stop Sonic.

Sonic then drags Mason and slams him to a bulletproof glass and then start to beat down Mason Cobra angrily.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INSULTS MASON! TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PLANS!" Sonic yelled

"Ahahahaha I love it to see your reaction which makes me laugh at a little boy"

"THE PLANS MASON! TELL ME"

"I will never tell you, you will never know"

Sonic was livid and continued to punish Mason Cobra some more as the others communicated Sonic to stop.

"Sonic stop it. You're going to kill him" Eggman commanded

"Come on what's the matter little boy, beat me up until your knuckles bleed. What's holding you back from killing me?"

Mason laughed evilly which Sonic to go outrage and just about to deliver another punch but instead he paused for a moment and backed away putting Mason back onto his seat and took his seat.

"No. I'm not going to kill you, it's what you want so you won't tell me. You're real clever I'll give you that" Sonic confessed

"Smart boy. Apologies for going at it like that. But in the meantime, you should worry about the G.U.N and your friends about what's going to happen" Mason suggested

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh you soon will find out soon enough my blue blur friend"

Sooner or later, the alarm soon to went off which brought everyone's attention. This made Mason smiled evilly and Sonic grew suspicious.

"What was that?" Sonic wondered

Seconds later, there was some explosion and something had happened.

"We're under attack. They breached into the HQ" the troop informed

"It must've been Mason's crew. I better get up in the main room to see what's going. Shadow you aid Sonic to make sure they do not come for Mason" Eggman commanded

"Understood" Shadow obeyed

Eggman exits out the scenery and then suddenly. The lights went out temporarily and something had happened a second ago. After the lights turn back on, Sonic sees Mason not in handcuffs anymore and cracking his fingers.

"Surprise huh" Mason taunted

Sonic then went to attack Mason but Mason countered Sonic with his fighting skills and knocking him out unconscious for the moment. Shadow was just about to go help Sonic but he was struck behind knocking him out unconscious too. Mason sees the door open and seeing Manic and Sonia making their appearance in the questioning room.

"Are you ok boss" Manic asked

"I'll be fine, just getting to know your brother a bit and he's very… humble as it seems that way" Mason responded

"Now we got to get your out of here?" Sonia assured

"No of course not. I am here to complete my plan so let's get going then"

_Moments later…_

Sonic woke up from his knockout slumber seeing Shadow and Knuckles waking Sonic up helping him on his feet.

"What happened to Mason?" Sonic questioned

"He got away and is still on the loose inside the headquarters. Also Mason's men were the ones that set up the attack and came back for Mason. Tempest, Brock and Slash were seen killing some of the troops inside the HQ and things are not looking to good" Knuckles explained

"Damn. We got to find Mason now" Shadow gestured

"Agreed, come on let's get going" Sonic commanded

The three mobian heroes rushed out to the battlefield and finding Mason.

**Song begins to play Paris Siege (Modern Warfare 3)**

The three rushed through the hallways seeing the G.U.N battling Mason's troops. Sonic and the gang then aided the G.U.N fighting off the troops all their might easily beating them. Sonic then tries to contact anyone.

"Does everyone read me? Anyone come in?" Sonic contacted

There was no signal from Sonics Bluetooth.

"Damn it, I cannot get a reading nor have any contact" Sonic hissed

"Don't worry, I'm sure everyone is alright but right now let's get to the control room. That's where we need to go and find the others. Hopefully we can find Mason too" Shadow responded

"I agree come on we don't have time. Let's go men"

The gang and the soldiers of G.U.N proceed through the hallways fighting off Mason's soldiers to proceed to the control room. Once they continue their destination, they look out the window seeing a lot of helicopters coming in as thee was more of Mason's soldiers coming in and readied to fight.

Sonic and the gang wasted no time as they continue to make their way to the control room fighting off the soldiers of Mason's army. As they rushed inside the control room, they sealed the door so no more of Mason's army could come in.

"Now that the door is sealed. Can you try to get the security systems back online" Shadow asked

"Yes it'll take a while so I'll do my very best" the G.U.N soldier responded calmly

One of the G.U.N soldier got the security cameras back online and then sees Mason Cobra on screen with Manic and Sonia: Sonic's brother and sister.

"Shit Sonic it's Mason with your brother and sister" Knuckles announced

"WHAT! No… NO! They're heading to the main room which is the briefing room. Eggman do you copy, Mason Cobra is coming after you" Sonic contacted

_Meanwhile, outside in the hallways…_

Mason with Manic and Sonia arrived to the door of the briefing room with three Mason's soldiers as they have the door open seeing Eggman with Rouge trying to get the systems back online. Mason loaded up his desert eagle and pulled the trigger up in the air causing every to be panic. Eggman and Rouge paused and was surrounded by Mason and his crew.

"Get to the wall now" Mason commanded

Eggman and Rouge then face against the wall seeing Chun-Li, Sonya, Bayonetta, Rayne, Clank and Tails pinned against the wall obeying Mason's commands as Tempest, Brock and Slash were here in the briefing room also with more Mason's army soldiers.

"Manic and Sonia. How could you guys, how could you two turn your backs onto your brother like that" Tails asked in anger

"For the power and the fame. Sonic had always been number one since day one being the big time ultimate hero that's what" Manic responded

"Yeah and we want that glory so we sided with Mason Cobra to obtain all of that and kill Sonic for it" Sonia added

"You guys are a disgrace"

"Save it fox boy"

"HEY! Don't you dare talk to my husband like that witch" Chun-Li demanded

(_Smacks Chun-Li across the face_) Shut up bitch. No one ordered you to speak"

"Sonia enough. Now that we're here. It's time we finally put my plan of Operation: Chaos to begin. Tempest, do you have my flash drive?" Mason questioned

"Of course boss" Tempest responded with an evil smile

Tempest hands Mason the flash drive from her pocket and Mason then inserts the flash drive into the main computer and begin hacking and bypassing the codes. He then sent out a strong virus into the main computer which causes major problems to it as Mason's plan had begun.

"Finally. Operation: Chaos had finally begun" Mason smiled evilly

The virus then unleashes major and ultimate problems by hacking and bypassing the codes and taking over every system in G.U.N HQ. It had begun controlling robots and Eggman's robots which they begun to start creating havoc in the entire HQ and fighting off G.U.N soldiers being control of Mason's virus.

The others look on screen seeing the horrible display.

"No… You bastard. This was your real plan all along?" Sonya asked

"That's right, now that every system is in my control no one will stop me nor my empire of anarchy" Mason responded

"Y-You son of a bitch" Eggman insulted

Eggman pulls out his pistol to soot Mason but he was suddenly shut in the chest by Slash the Echidna himself. Tails then tries to strike but Manic homing attacked Tails against the wall hitting him brutal that Tails unconscious at the moment.

"It's time we finally departure this place. Send in Static to take care of Sonic" Mason commanded

"Will do sir" Brock responded

Mason and the gang left out the briefing room in a hurry. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles burst through the air vent to get to their friends and seeing some of them are safe

"Eggman' shot. Eggman are you ok?" Sonya asked

"Yeah good thing I'm wearing armor o I'm fine" Eggman responded showing his bulletproof armor

"Tails is unconscious and he's hurt bad" Chun-Li said checking up her husband

"Mason did all of this?" Knuckles asked

"Yes and he inserted a virus and now the robots are going rogue including Eggman's bots are going rogue. This was Mason's plan all along. Operation: Chaos" Rouge explained

"WHAT! That was it all along and he has fully taken control of every system in the entire world?" Sonic wondered

"Yes. He told us himself darling" Bayonetta responded

Moments later, Epsio, Silver, Ratchet and Dante make their appearance.

"What happen here" Dante asked

"Mason happened exactly. This was his plan all along. He has taken control of every system in the entire world and this is Operation: Chaos" Sonic responded

"WHAT! Are you serious?"

"Dead serious alright" Knuckles responded shaking his head

"This is real bad. Clank are you ok?" Ratchet asked

"I am fine Ratchet. It's ok" Clank responded

"I'm glad you're ok that's good enough with me"

"Guys. Mason and the crew are almost at the rooftop of the headquarters to make their escape" Sonya informed

"Well in that case… Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Espio, Dante and Ratchet you guys are with me. Mason must not escape including his crew" Sonic commanded

"Hey you don't have to tell us twice pal" Dante responded getting nods from the others

The gam stormed off out of the briefing room leaving the rest of the team behind. The gang took off in the stairs going up as fast they could up to the rooftops.

_Outside on the rooftops…_

Mason and the gang walkthrough the battlefield of the G.U.N and his army fighting and striking against each other by shooting their weapons towards each other. Moments after, Sonic and the crew finally arrived to the rooftops seeing Mason and the crew up ahead.

"There they are" Silver informed

"Get them before they escape" Sonic commanded

The team rushed on over through the battlefield after Mason and the team. They enter the helicopter and Mason the pause and sees Sonic and the crew rushing over to them. Mason smiled and enters inside the G.U.N Pelican. They soon begin to took off and Sonic uses his sonic speed to get there in time so Mason could not Mason with his crew but all of sudden things had change of plans when a massive electric blast appeared in front of Sonic blasting Sonic away from the Pelican.

Sonic hit a large thump onto the ground and then sees a Grey Hedgehog with dark blue lightning streaks onto his quills. He also had tattoos all over his arm, chest and back wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, black cargo pants and black combat boots. He as powering up with electricity possessing Electrokinesis. He also had golden yellow eyes looking at Sonic evilly.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, it's a pleasure to meet you in person" the hedgehog said powering up

"Who're you supposed to be?" Sonic questioned

"I am Static, Static the Hedgehog and I' going to kill you sent by Mason himself to fight you only"

"If it's the fight you want. You got it"

Sonic cried as he begin spin dashing Static off the rooftop as the gang watch the action.

"SONIC!" Everyone cried

"_Don't worry about me, I'll take care of this guy. Guy after Mason_" Sonic contacted through his Bluetooth

"Come on, we need to figure out where Mason had went to with the pelican. It has a tracer attached to it" Shadow commanded

The gang rushed back inside to try and locate Mason.

_With Sonic and Static…_

**Song begin playing for the fight Subterranean Recon (Modern Warfare 3)**

Sonic and Static were seeing flying off the building but for Static, Static grabbed Sonic by the throat and throws Sonic through the windows of GU.N HQ crashing through the post offices and crashing against the wall. Static crack his neck and smiled evilly.

"Finally. I get to fry me a pathetic hedgehog for my pride" Static remarked

"Come on and get me then Electro" Sonic insulted

Static smiled and start shooting out electric volt beams against Sonic inly to Sonic to dodge them running to his right as Static continue firing. Sonic took the chance to summersault by dodging the attack and spin dashed Static but Static had then countered Sonic by sending a shock pulse push against Sonic and blast a shock energy balls against Sonic sending Sonic crashing through the wall from Static's attack.

Sonic prompts himself up quickly seeing Static rapidly dashing towards Sonic so Sonic deliver a sonicwind technique against Static to buy some time. Sonic dashes away from Static, Static notices Sonic running so he proceed to chase after Sonic by teleporting in front of Sonic and Sonic jump up in the air performing a front flip evading Static's electric volt beams at Sonic. Sonic homing attacked against Static but once again Static send Sonic another powerful shockwave against Sonic through the wall once again and Static walk through the broken wall cracking his neck again.

"Come on blue, show me what you can do" Static taunted

Sonic begin transforming into Fire Sonic possessing Pyrokinesis. He turn red and had golden yellow eyes looking directly at Static.

"Fire huh but you can't defeat me Sonic. I am too powerful" Static scowled

"We'll see about that" Sonic responded

Sonic fire sonic boomed against Static through the glass window of G.U.N HQ and homing attacked through two buildings heading into the park of Station of City Escape (Sonic Generations) The civlians ran into panic for safety and seeing how horrify Static was to them powering up some more. Sonic blasting some flaming balls at Static but Static continue to evade them by teleporting and teleporting in front of Sonic delivering a shockwave at Sonic and teleport in the air catching Sonic by the ankles, swinging him around throws him against the ground and start blasting some shock grenade reating explosion against Sonic.

Static in midair waiting for the smoke to die down but suddenly Sonic surprised Static with a firing homing attack against Static tackling him against the ground and forming a flaming tornado against Static surrounding him in the whirlwind of flames.

Static prompts himself up and then uses a wind shock wave to face the flaming tornado away and begin blasting lightning bolts against Sonic but powerful attacks. Sonic dashes away with Static following Sonic behind continuously blasting bolts against Sonic dodging and evading every bolt that Static could throw against Sonic.

Static then appears in front of Sonic kick flipping Sonic in the air and caught Sonic in the air with powers and begins to throw Sonic through the building and crashing to the street causing the people to run for safety once again from the battle against between Sonic and Static.

Sonic jumps up in the air and flaming homing attack Static to the wall of the building and deliver some punches against Static but Static caught Sonic countering him with a shocking punch against Sonic in the face forcing Sonic to back way and Static deliver another punch against Sonic with a shocking ability and then blasts Sonic with a shockwave.

Sonic back flip and landed onto the ground perfectly and fire a flaming sonicwind against Static and fire summersault Static in the air and homing attacked Static against to the ground causing a big impact onto it. Static starts shocking Sonic and throws and swings into the air and slamming him down to the ground and powering up once again. Static start sending more multiple lightning bolts against Sonic and shock grenades to Sonic causing some severe damage.

Sonic then reverts back to his normal self and took a knee down. Static then perform a shocking ball and throws it at Sonic but Sonic back flip away from the attacking quickly evade it in time and homing attack Static against him. Sonic soon deliver some multiple punches against Static straight to the face but Static countered Sonic and blast him away to the ground.

As the fight continues on, the news helicopter appears filming live. Static soon notices the helicopter and formed a smile.

"The news huh. Well they're not going to love this and regret for coming here" Static sneered

Static float up in the air and start performing the Ionic Storm that creating a large thunder storm lighting from the skies and start o cause wreckage ad destruction as the people the panicking in fear running away evading the storms. One of the lighting hit the helicopters causing flame to laugh evilly to this continue performing his most powerful attack of them all.

Sonic using Sonic Wind technique creating a tornado catching the helicopter to put it down gently.

"Are you guys ok?" Sonic asked

The news reporters nodded their heads and Sonic turn back his attention to Static who is still performing his massive attack causing wreckage. Sonic then runs onto the walls and Static sends shocking beams against Sonic but Sonic continue dodging onto the wall, wall running getting Static's attention. Static shoot out lightning bolts against Sonic and misses him. Sonic then wall jumps towards Static, Static once again use his shockwave but Sonic spinning away and double kicks Static against the wall. Static snarled and float towards Sonic as Sonic uses his Sonic Wind against Static and then start to Sonic Boomed against Static through three building and onto the ground beating him down deliver more punches against Static and performing bouncing balls against Static.

Static grew tired of this and creating a shocking sword to kill Sonic for good. Sonic countered Static and then took out a sword and stabs Static through the heart as blood begin to drip from Static. Static jerked back and took on knee onto the ground breathing heavily.

"*Cough* Well what do you know Sonic… You killed me" Static stated

Static then collapsed onto the ground meeting his demise. Sonic look down at Static who died just now and hold onto his arm. Sonic then look around and knew this just get very messy.

"It's going to be a long day. I got to get back to the HQ and see what's going on" Sonic assured


	18. Operation: Chaos

Chapter 18: Operation: Chaos

_The Whitehouse 6:08pm…_

"_This is Jane Williams reporting live here on Station Square news. There has been a brutal and a vicious fight against the hero Sonic the Hedgehog and another hedgehog possessing electricity powers in the north of Station Square having a brutal showdown. Sonic had finally stopped and defeated the menace working for Mason Cobra. Mason even escape from the G.U.N and had finally started his plan Operation: Chaos. Mason had taking and controlling eery system around the world also controlling the G.U.N bots and including Eggman's robots as they are now causing an ultimatum during the beautiful city of Station Square. What is Mason is planning to do next? Stay tuned for more details_" Jane reported

The President watched the news and shook his head in disbelief and knowing that the wrath is just the beginning.

"_God help us all_" the President murmured

_Meanwhile, G.U.N HQ 6:12pm…_

Everyone watched the news in disbelief and soon realize Mason had finally won and unleashed his master plan all this time.

"I cannot believe this. This was Mason's plan all along to get captured and unleashed his master plan" Tails said in disbelief

"I know honey. I know" Chun-Li agreed comfort her husband with a comforting hug

"Mason may had won but the battle is not yet finished yet. We still have a chance to stop him and stop Operation Chaos" Sonic remarked

"But Sonic. How are we going to do that?" Sonya asked

"We find his real hideout and stop him for good if he has another hideout though which we know he does"

"Sonic's right, we can't stand here and do nothing. We need to stop Mason and bring him down to justice this time for good" Shadow agreed

"Yes. Of course we still have a chance and will do everything in our power to succeed our mission everyone. Sonic and Shadow you guys head over to the Whitehouse and bring the president here to safety from Mason's attacks of Operation Chaos"

"We'll do. Let's go Shadow" Sonic commanded

"I am right behind you" Shadow responded

"Hold on just a second, I am coming with you guys on this one. You may need my muscle with this one" Knuckles gestured

"You have a point. Let's go then"

"Clank and I will give you guys some air support after I go and take my wife Sasha to safety" Ratchet informed

"Ok good idea Ratchet"

_Back to the Whitehouse…_

The President look through the window seeing the smoke outside and the chaos had causing upon the city. Suddenly, the security and Sonic and Shadow appeared inside the President's office.

"Sir we're ready to take you to safety?" Sonic informed

"Yes of course. Take me back to G.U.N" the President agreed

Sonic and Shadow escorted the President in an armor limo vehicle and taking off to G.U.N HQ. They then went to Radical Highway to the bridge of Station Square with the security escorting the limo to safety making sure nothing happens to the President.

"Tell me everything of what the hell happened back at the G.U.N HQ" the President asked suspiciously

"Mr. President, Mason planned to be captured and he had injected a virus to the main computer which means he is controlling the G.U.N bots and Eggman's robots also controlling and taking over every system of the world" Sonic explained

"So his is Operation Chaos he had mentioned all this time?"

"Of course. He planned to be captured and the team had came back for Mason and now he is causing all of this to happen letting the robots go berserk causing destruction and harming the people. Luckily we have gotten the civilians to safety and evacuated"

"That's good enough with me. So how are you guys going to stop this bastard?"

"Sir we are working on it and we'll come up with a plan once we get back to HQ. We had the rest of the team tracking down Mason as we speak" Shadow responded

"Is that so, I want this guy captured or dead is that understood?"

"Yes sir we'll work onto it"

"He's right. You can count on us Mr. President" Sonic added

**Song begins playing DSM Download (Modern Warfare 2)**

The President nodded in agreement then all of sudden, an armored helicopter appeared out of nowhere and start blasting its guns against the police vehicles which causing an explosion and some of the cars start to flip over and the police men flew off from their bikes and crashed onto the window shield of the limo forcing the driver to lose control and rolled on over making a big crash.

Seconds after, Sonic and Shadow kicks the door open and getting the president and the secretaries out of the limousine seeing the helicopters and including the battle jets storming off with full velocity. Sonic then sees a turret and went for it to start blasting off against the jet fighters of Mason's army killing them instantly.

After minutes of turret shooting, the tank then start to collapsed to the water and Sonic soon gets off the tank in time before it collapsed of the bridge.

"We got to get the President out of here and into safety" Sonic pointed

"I agree with but we're going to need help" Shadow responded

"Don't worry guys, I'm here to help" Ratchet contacted

"Ratchet it's good to hear your lombax ass. Where the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm here now"

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow turn their heads seeing Ratchet on a ship with his wife: Sasha and his best friend Clank inside giving them air support.

"I'll support you guys any way I can now get going and get the President to safety" Sonic contacted

"Thanks. Let's go gang" Sonic command

The gang get inside the armor trucks and dash off out of Radical Highway and now passing through Westopolis. During their ride to G.U.N, they soon were confronted by Mason's army and the robots blasting their weapons against as it hit one of the trucks and shot a missile making it explode.

They floor out of the gun fire but all of sudden, they soon got hit by a truck and causing one big crash making Sonic unconscious onto the wheel.

_Minutes later…_

Sonic woke up with the groaning noticing the truck is upside down looking around and seeing battlefield. Sonic exits out the wreckage vehicle and seeing Shadow and Knuckles fighting off Mason's army and the robots with G.U.N shooting their guns at them.

"Sonic thank god you're awake. I thought you was dead" Shadow said

"No I was knocked out unconscious. Is the President safe?" Sonic questioned

"Yes exactly, we have one of our soldiers protecting the President so they will not kill the president"

"Still we got to get him to safety"

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow went on to fight off the G.U.N bots and Eggman's robots while the G.U.N blasting their guns against Mason's army troops. The battle was intense as the team press forward to move on to their destination to get the President to safety.

Ratchet had arrived and aiding the team shooting its guns against Mason's troops and the bots for the team to move forward from the intense fight and keeping the president out of sight from being harmed or being killed.

During the battle and taking cover against the abandoned vehicles. A bomb was set off and the building begins to collapse to the ground which had causing a major smoke throughout the battlefield. Everyone can't see and Shadow had a chance to jump in the air and firing multiple chaos spears against Mason's army and Sonic then went on to using homing attacks at the bots destroying them completely in seconds.

Afterwards, they regroup with the President and continue to move seeing more armor trucks and entering inside of them except for Sonic and Shadow as they see a jet fighter. Shadow took the wheel while Sonic took the back seat to navigate and had everything on check.

**Song start changing to Desert Drone (Modern Warfare 2)**

They soon took off in the air giving air support with Ratchet supporting them. They begin to shoot down Mason's jet fighters preventing them from harming and killing the President. The President and the others were being escorted as fast they could to G.U.N HQ before any other more Mason's jet fighters could do anything about it.

Sonic and Shadow see it coming so they then rushed over the President and shooting down the jet fighters from harming and killing the President. They then had reached the HQ and safely drove inside leaving Sonic, Shadow and Ratchet fighting off more jet fighters.

Afterwards, they then rushed back to G.U.N HQ and meet up with the others.

"Now we got the President here in HQ with us" Sonic announced

"I know and I have Sasha arrived here with me as well. She is now meeting with the President and Clank took her to the President too" Ratchet informed

"Now all we need to do is find Mason and stop him and his Operation Chaos spreading all over the world" Shadow demanded

"Of course that is why we're heading back into the briefing room and cook up a plan on how we can stop him and finding out where he is" Sonic remarked

"Hopefully we can find Mason" Ratchet hoped

"So do I Ratchet. So do I"


	19. Final Stand Off

Chapter 19: Final Stand Off

_G.U.N HQ 6:39pm…_

The President and Sasha meet inside the control room and looking through the screen of Mason's Operation Chaos had spreaded. It was a total massacre throughout the entire world of robots storming and creating havoc through different places in their path.

"Mason is getting more powerful as we speak Mr. President" Sasha commented

"Of course Mayor Sasha, it's a complete massacre all over the world including your city and my city. Mason need to be stop now" the President responded

"I agree Mr. President. Soon at this rate we'll lose this war against Mason Cobra and he'll be unstoppable"

"Indeed he will but we are not giving up so easily. We will stand and fight through the darkness and chaos had come upon us all"

"I agree with you even more Mr. President. Let's hope we can stop Mason knowing how smart and skilled he is against his enemies"

"Hope so too"

_Briefing room…_

The gang all meet for their final mission as Tails and Clank had traced Mason Cobra's signal of where he is hiding.

"Guys. We have found out where Mason is hiding so far. We have tracked Mason down he is at Red Mountain holding into a secret base" Tails explained

"Turns out he's planning on another attack at any destination he wants. If we do not stop him in time he could destroy everything" Clank added

"Then that means it's an all-out war and I bet the base is heavily guarded" Sonic inquired

"Yes we most certainly is heavily guarded with strong and heavy heat. It's time we give Mason the full assault against him"

"You're right. Everyone get geared up ready for this final mission. Rouge and Shadow you let the our soldiers know and get them ready for this mission" Eggman commanded

"Yes sir" Shadow and Rouge obeyed leaving followed by Omega

"Ratchet and Clank, do you think you can have Sasha send support of your army?"

"We'll do that" Ratchet responded followed by Clank

"Everyone be ready. This is it, we do not have time to waste so let's get this mission done and bring Mason to justice. This time for sure"

Everyone begin to gear up and getting ready for the assault against Mason Cobra and his army. Sonic finished putting on his black fingerless gloves on and putting his black sunglasses onto his forehead as Bayonetta entered inside examining her husband.

"Looks like someone is ready to go that quick" Bayonetta commented

Sonic turns around and sees Bayonetta leaning on the door frame smiling at her husband.

"Oh hey what's up?" Sonic greeted

"Just making sure you're ok and ready" Bayonetta responded

"I'm fine. Just only getting ready for the worst. Hey um… I uh…"

"Save it, I forgive you. You don't need to apologize handsome. Besides I am not mad that you lied to me and you didn't tell me that you have a brother and sister"

"Yeah surprising isn't it"

"A little bit and I'm sorry that they betrayed you to work for Mason"

"I know… Me too. It's my fault that I lost contact with them over the years. I got to get them back to my side again"

"You got a plan?"

"I don't think so but I'll find a way to do it"

"I hope it goes well"

"Me too. Hey Bayonetta"

"Yes"

"No matter what happens between us, they'll never stop our team work and our connection and love we have towards each other if they kill one of us"

"You think so"

"Of course, I know I still love Juri but we got to move on though am I right?"

"Of course, it's ok still you still love Juri honey. I'm fine with that"

Sonic smiled and he and Bayonetta soon begin pressing their lips against each other and performing a soft passionate kiss. Bayonetta begin moaning into the kiss for the moment until they broke away and pressed their foreheads against each other.

"I believe it's time we get this mission done and got back home to our kids" Sonic presumed

"I agree. I have a feeling that our daughter want to see her parents again including Leon" Bayonetta agreed

"Yeah let's get going then"

Everyone all geared up and getting ready for the attack against Mason Cobra and his army. The gang all aboard into the Pelican lifting off and so are the G.U.N riding into the helicopters flying to Red Mountain to capture and stop mason Cobra.

_Meanwhile, the Red Mountain base…_

"Is everything ready?" Mason questioned

"Of course boss. The nuclear bombs are prepped up and ready for your command to set up the detonation" Brock responded

"Good. We should try Station Square first then Metropolis"

"That's a great idea sir. I'm getting real tired of seeing Sonic and his pathetic friends" Slash commented

"You're not the only one stud. I'm getting sick of it too. Besides, fighting that Interpol chick was very challenging and I don't mind going up against Sonic's wife. She looks like a real challenge that I can accept to face" Tempest teased

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. A girl has got to have fun"

"Enough everyone. Now that we are ready and prepare. We can finally…"

Before Mason could finish his sentence until suddenly, Manic and Sonia rushed inside of Mason's office with a big emergency.

"Sir the G.U.N and the troops of Metropolis are coming this way and found out where we are hiding?" Sonia informed

"WHAT! How did they find me?" Mason questioned

"We do not know sir but we're working on it" Manic responded

"Good. Do what you will"

_Outside of Red Mountain 6:50pm…_

**Track begins playing for the battle the Gulag (Modern Warfare 2)**

The G.U.N arrived to the base inches away. The jet fighters then dash forward and firing missiles at the search post creating a big explosion sounding the alarm. The G.U.N then begin to strike with their weapons shooting against Mason's army.

Some helicopters then landed and dropping off he soldiers before lifting off to strike while the G.U.N Soldiers took the fight on ground blasting their guns against Mason's army troops. The Pelican then comes in and then drops Sonic and the gang onto the ground and they then begin to strike off against Mason's army.

Back to Mason…

"Boss they had breach our base and taking out our army" Tempest informed

"Looks like they have become very serious this time. Slash, Tempest and Brock. You guys are coming with me. Let's get going" Mason commanded

"You need us to tag along too sir" Manic asked

"Especially yes of course. To keep Sonic away from my space"

"We'll do" Sonia obeyed

With Sonic ad the gang…

The gang entered inside the base with G.U.N following inside the base fighting off Mason's army. Espio throwing his kunais with Silver deflecting the bullets and missiles away from the team and G.U.N during the assault. Dante and Rayne start slashing Mason's army killing them with their weapons. Chun-Li, Sonya, Leona and Rouge were fighting off using their melee attacks with Omega firing his weapons Mason's army also Bayonetta using her umbra witch powers fighting them off and using her guns too.

Sonic and Shadow homing attacking each and every one of them with one hit attacks at a time and Knuckles using his thunder arrow and punching through Mason's troops and Ratchet using his wrench and his weapons against them.

"Shadow, Knuckles let's go. We're going after Mason" Sonic commanded

"Got it" Knuckles obeyed

"Understood" Shadow responded

**Song begin changing to Infiltration (Modern Warfare 2)**

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow pursue through the hallways fighting off Mason's troops along the way. The fight was getting so intense as the team and Mason's army were going way at it throughout the entire time. Sonic begin Sonic boomed through a lot of Mason's troops out of their way so then can proceed. Bayonetta then arrive and help out Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow.

"You're here with us too Bayonetta" Sonic questioned

"Of course, why can I spend time with my handsome husband during the fight" Bayonetta inquired

Sonic smiled and nodded as the gang then continued on pushing through the troops of Mason and getting to him before he could do anything or escape again.

_With Mason and the others…_

Mason and the crew all heading into the train to take transport.

"Is everything ready?" Mason asked

"We're ready to go sir" the Soldier responded saluting

"Good let's get going then. That way we can set of the bomb and…"

"MASON!"

Mason turn his attention seeing Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Bayonetta rushing towards him. Manic and Sonia took the liberty to shoot out their weapons towards them forcing them to take cover.

"You two know what to do. The rest of you we're taking off" Mason commanded

Mason and the crew entered inside the train and took off leaving Manic and Sonia behind.

"You guys won't be going anywhere. Especially you Sonic. You cannot make us lose this opportunity to get what we long desired for" Manic said

"That's right, you will never stop Mason" Sonia added

"Look at yourselves, is this what you really want to be. Turning your back on me to join Mason to earn what you guys wanted. What the hell is wrong with you two" Sonic questioned

"You left us Sonic. You left us for everything you went after and now we're going to take back what we want and we'll have to kill you if we need to in order to obtain that goal"

"Kill me. You guys won't be able to kill me. We all know you guys won't to"

"We'll see about that bro" Manic countered

"Shadow, Knuckles and Bayonetta. You guys go ahead without me. I need some alone time with my family"

"Are you sure man?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah positive. Now go you all don't have enough time"

"Ok if you say so then. Let's go gang" Shadow responded

Shadow and Knuckles proceed to the train. Bayonetta then kisses Sonic on the lips.

"Be careful ok" Bayonetta said meeting with Shadow and Knuckles

Shadow, Knuckles and Bayonetta hop aboard onto the train going after Mason and the rest of the crew leaving Sonic to deal with his brother and sister: Manic and Sonia.

"This is it Sonic. You will be exterminated" Manic said cracking his fists

"Yeah and this time we're going to make sure of all of that" Sonia added

"Let me pass you two. I don't want to fight you or kill you guys. You guys are family and I could never harm you guys"

"Wrong! We are not family anymore Sonic. You left us and never contact us, seeing how are we doing, how's life and what we've been doing all this time. For these pass years we've grown hatred against you and it had become very powerful and we had decided to contact Mason and join is side to obtain what we want"

"Sonia, Manic you guys should have come to me. I would giving you guys everything you wanted instead of going against me. Why would you risk your life to help Mason and his crew and kill me?"

"Because… You… Made us… Sick Sonic the Hedgehog"

**Song begins changing to Battle for New York (Modern Warfare 3)**

Sonic jump in the air and dive kicks Sonic but Sonic quickly dodging away from Sonia. Manic took out his pistol and point it at Sonic shooting him causes Sonic to take his attention towards Manic shooting his handgun at Sonic. Sonic then uses his Sonic Speed and homing attacked Manic forcing Manic to drop his gun. Sonic deliver a kick to the stomach of Manic's suddenly Manic pulls out a knife and tries stabbing Sonic but Sonic evade away but as struck behind by Sonia bashing towards Sonic.

Sonic back flips and spin dashed Sonia up in the air, jumping towards her in midair and spinning kick Sonia four feet away from Sonic. Manic let out a battle cry and start stabbing Sonic in the right arm causing Sonic to screech out of agony and pain and head-butted Manic away from him and taking out the knife from his arm and throws it to the side holding his arm bleeding.

Sonia sneaks up to Sonic round house kick Sonic but Sonic see it coming ducking down as the kick hit Manic to the face spinning him in air to the ground. Sonia begin throwing multiple punches against Sonic but Sonic quickly countered and drop his Sonia away from his space. Manic homing attacked Sonic down to the ground creating an impact to the floor and deliver a brutal punch to Sonic forcing Sonic to drop down to his knee and Manic went on knee kicking Sonic to the jaw and brutal kick Sonic across to the face sending Sonic to collapsed to the ground.

Manic on other hand pulls out another hand gun and loaded up ready to pull the trigger.

"Time to die brother" Manic pointed

"Not this day" Sonic remarked

Sonic begin spin dashing Manic towards the wall creating a big impact and start beating down Manic senseless into a coma. During Sonic's multiple punches, Sonic's ears perk up sensing Sonia rushing to Manic's aid and running kick Sonic but Sonic quickly got out of the way and Sonia instead kicked Manic and this cause Sonic a chance to attack so he then start to use his Sonic Wind against his sister and brother in the air floating into the blue tornado. Sonic then begin to jump up in the air and begin Sonic boomed Manic and Sonia down to the ground creating one big major impact to the ground making Manic and Sonia unconscious for the moment not wanting to kill his brother and sister.

After the showdown, Sonic took a knee down and bowing his head with sorrow and sadness.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry I haven't got in contact with you guys over the years. I hope you two can find it in your hearts to forgive me" Sonic apologized

**Track begin changing the song to Protocol (Modern Warfare 2)**

Sonic knew the train had already left during his fight against his brother and sister. Sonic then uses his Sonic Speed to catch up to the train and stop Mason. During his run, Manic and Sonia woke up before Sonic left out the base and soon they hop into the KA-50 battle helicopter and proceed after Sonic.

While Sonic speed up to catch up to the train, he then sees armor trucks coming after Sonic and blasting RPG's at Sonic. Sonic took the chance to dodging the missiles and continue running to the train determined not to be stopped by Mason's troops. Sonic surprisingly sees a battle helicopter knowing it is Manic and Sonia inside the helicopter and fired machine guns at Sonic.

"You will never stop Mason Cobra Sonic" Sonia said

"We'll see about that" Sonic shouted

Manic start to fire the machine guns at Sonic but Sonic continuously dodging every bullets and missiles from the troops of Mason's army. Sonic sees an armor truck nearby so he then start to homing attacked the truck forcing it to lose control and jump and rolled off the hill. Sonic quickly evade the missile of the RPG as it hit another armored truck causing it to explode killing Mason's troops.

Sonic had an idea in mind so he then speed to another truck and takes one of the RPG and set a grenade onto the truck getting off of it on time before it explode. Sonic then aims the RPG at the battle helicopter and then start firing it toward it and it's the helicopter forcing the battle helicopter to lose control and Sonic then begin speed away out of sight and suddenly catches up to the train getting on aboard and enters inside.

_Inside the train…_

Shadow, Knuckles and Bayonetta proceed forward to find Mason and stop him but all of sudden they were ambushed by Brock and Slash attacking Shadow and Knuckles.

"Back for a rematch huh boys?" Slash taunted

"Don't push it pal" Knuckles countered cracking his fists

"I got this guy. You get the ultimate life form Slash" Brock debated

"Sounds good to me" Slash agreed

"Bring it" Shadow responded engage a fight with Slash

Bayonetta begin to aid support for her friends but was interrupted by Tempest getting to her stance after the assault to Bayonetta.

"Come on bitch, show me what you can do" Tempest taunted

"Just bring it lady" Bayonetta countered

And so Bayonetta and Tempest engage into combat fighting against each other.

_Outside the train…_

Sonic run onto the rooftops of the train jump rooftop after rooftop proceed after Mason Cobra. As he gets further up ahead, he soon reaches to the top of the train and bashes through the door seeing Mason and seven of his soldiers turning the heads seeing Sonic making his appearance.

"It's over Mason. Game over" Sonic said concerned

"Ahahahahahahahaha over you say. My friend you have made it this far but your luck is about to come to an end" Mason debated with a smile

"We'll see about that"

Sonic then begin homing attacking the soldiers inside the room and leaving only Mason left standing.

"Thought I even the odds without any help or back up" Sonic confessed

"Clever. You are very persistent Sonic the Hedgehog but now it ends here" Mason confessed

**The song begin changing for the fight Train Fight (Batman Begins)**

Mason charge to Sonic and attack Sonic but Sonic countered Mason but Mason countered Sonic by deliver a powerful punch against Sonic using his fighting style engaging in a final fight towards each other.

Shadow continued throwing punches at Slash but Slash continued to dodge them and deliver a round house kick against Shadow having him steeping a few steps away. Slash takes out two swords and begin to swing them against Shadow but Shadow evading each swing coming from Slash.

"I am so going to enjoy killing you senseless Ultimate Life Form" Slash taunted

"Come on and get me then" Shadow scowled

Slash jump in the air and swings his swords to Shadow.

Knuckles and Brock engage in a showdown fight as Knuckles keep throwing punches at Brock but Brock keep blocking them and causing him to laugh.

"Aaahahaha is that all you got kid. I'm more stronger than you look. That's why I'm undefeated in wrestling" Brock taunted

"That may be true but I know I can beat you" Knuckles hissed

Knuckles deliver a punch against Brock in the face and another one onto Brock's stomach. Brock wasted no time and begin to choke slammed Knuckles to the ground and begin stomping onto Knuckles but Knuckles rolls himself away and start to tackle Brock to the wall and Brock severely deliver some powerful attacks against Knuckles and begins to powerbombs Knuckles against the ground but Knuckles counters Brock with a DDT and deliver a powerful punch against Brock.

Bayonetta and Tempest fought outside onto the roof of the train as they continue deliver multiple attacks against each other, blocking and evade every attack they can throw against each other. Tempest takes out daggers and jump in the air to attack Bayonetta but Bayonetta begin kick flipping Tempest sending her to the ground hitting herself and out of the train but Tempest caught the edge of the roof of the train to keep herself going into the fight.

Tempest begin using her Phase Blade to hit Bayonetta but instead it detached the handle of the train as it begin to proceed to its destination with Mason aboard on top.

"Now you'll never get to Mason Cobra now bitch" Tempest taunted with an evil smile

Bayonetta snarled and then using her umbra witch abilities and taking out her sword and Tempest then rush on over to Bayonetta but Bayonetta then quickly swings her sword against Tempest as she gasped taking a knee down looking straight to Bayonetta.

"That's what you are wrong Tempest. My husband is at Mason and he's facing him as we speak" Bayonetta blurted

"How did you know?" Tempest asked

"I can feel it inside my heart and my husband will stop Mason"

"Ahahahahaha… We'll see about that… Bitch…"

Tempest collapsed onto the ground meeting her demise. Bayonetta scuffed to Tempest and watch the train continue on moving.

"Be careful Sonic" Bayonetta whispered

**Song begin changing to Introduced into Little Anarchy (The Dark Knight)**

Shadow and Knuckles continue on fighting against Slash and Brock as they continue throwing their attacks against them. Knuckles grabs Shadow's hand and throws him towards Brock using homing attack against Brock brutally injured him and Shadow then homing attacked Slash which leaves Knuckles jump up in the air and deliver a superman punch against Brock to the face while Shadow fire chaos spear against Slash and homing attacked Slash to the wall.

Slash then went on to take out his gun and just about to pull the trigger but Shadow rushes into the countered Slash as they fight for the gun and suddenly a gun shot was fired as it hit Slash out of nowhere bleeding and collapsed to the ground leaning onto the wall breathing heavily coughing out of blood meeting his demised.

Brock then try killing Shadow after seeing his friend Slash died. But before Brock would do any harm against Shadow but all of sudden Knuckles grab hold onto Brock and begin snapping his neck killing him instantly.

"Well… That was something" Knuckles said

"Of course, we made a pretty good team didn't we?" Shadow asked

"Yeah we did"

Bayonetta soon reappeared.

"Guys the train had stopped and Tempest detached us so it could proceed" Bayonetta informed

"Damn. We can't get to Mason on time" Shadow responded

"I don't think so, Sonic is on that train and he's fighting Mason as we speak"

"That's right, he must've caught up with us and proceed to go after Mason" Knuckles said

"Yes and I hope Sonic can beat Mason"

_With Sonic and Mason…_

The battle was too intense for Sonic and Mason as they kept swinging and throwing punches and even kicks at each other. Sonic tried upper cutting Mason but Mason evade and delivering multiple kicks at Sonic and round house kick Sonic. Sonic backed away to the control and accidently made the train to go faster.

Mason laughed as he took out his knife and start trying stabbing Sonic but Sonic countered Mason and slam his face to the controls a couple of time and elbowed Mason brutally. Mason begin elbowed Sonic too to his stomach and punching him against Sonic to his face.

Sonic screech and Mason begin throwing his knife against Sonic to his right chest as Sonic screamed in pain and agony from it. Mason charge at Sonic and deliver killer combos against Sonic but Sonic punches Mason to the stomach and knee kicks Mason to the face and drop kicks Mason away from Sonic.

"Come on Mason! Come on and let's finish this" Sonic taunted

Sonic let out a battle cry as he deliver some more brutal attacks against Mason, slamming his face to the glass and to the counter and punches him to the face. Mason screech and running away and climbing in top of the train leaving Sonic behind.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere" Sonic determined

Sonic climbs onto the ladder to go after Mason. Sonic look around searching for Mason but when he turns around, Sonic was hit by the pipe from Mason out of nowhere and Sonic collapsed onto the ground with one knee and Mason just brutally hits Sonic with the pipe on top of Sonic just keeps hitting him countless times.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha who's talking now Sonic. Who's talking now?" Mason taunted in a psychotic manner

Sonic grew furious and counters Mason and head-butted Mason taking the pipe away from Mason and hits him with it causing Mason to scream. Sonic prompts himself on his feet and start hitting Mason again with the pipe and just keep hitting him without showing any kind of mercy bloodied and battered.

All that change when suddenly a helicopter arrived knowing it is Manic and Sonia once again coming for Mason's support. Sonic look on until Mason then kicks Sonic off of him and getting onto his feet.

**The Song begin changing to Endgame (Modern Warfare 2)**

"This is where it all end Sonic the Hedgehog. I have already trigger the bomb so you will die on this train" Mason said pressing the button

"WHAT! You're insane" Sonic insulted

"Ahahahahaha… I know, say good bye Sonic the Hedgehog"

Mason sees the ladder above him notifying to him to make his escape. Sonic then pulls out a sticky grenade and sets it off.

"I don't think so. It if means to kill you for justice then so be it" Sonic murmured

Sonic then throws the sticky grenade at the helicopter on the tail and explode causing the battle helicopter to lose control and Mason hold onto the ladder but he was accidently drop down to the rooftop and Sonic throws a sticky grenade onto Mason as he landed near onto the bomb which he detonated.

"Good bye Mason Cobra" Sonic said bidding farewell

After Sonic said his goodbyes, Sonic then jumps off the train and off the cliff as Mason sees the sticky bomb onto his chest and he was near the bomb then suddenly the bomb explode which the helicopter crashed onto the train explode too killing Mason, Manic and Sonia onto the train and Sonic dives to the water as the wreckage of the helicopter and train then drops through the water and Sonic then swim as fast he could from the wreckage.

**Track begin to playing Endrun (Modern Warfare 2)**

Sonic comes out of the water breathing heavily after swimming away from the wreckage and taking a moment to gain his strength. Sonic look at the incident and lay on the ground realizing that the fight was over, the war was over as they finally won. Sonic then sees a helicopter as he glances onto it knowing it was Bayonetta, Shadow and Knuckles looking down at Sonic smiling. Sonic smiled back watching the helicopter descending down to pick up Sonic to head back to Station Square.


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 20: Epilogue

_A few days later…_

Everyone attended to the Whitehouse after a few days of the fight against Mason and his crew. The President was on stage with Sonic, Shadow, Eggman, Espio, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Bayonetta, Rayne, Dante, Chun-Li, Rouge, Sonya, Leona, Ratchet and Clank dressed very good to the party.

"It is my honor to give out these medals to these heroes who had fought hard and obtain and complete their mission to bring down Mason Cora and stopping his evil schemes and stopping Operation: Chaos once and for all" the President announced with a big smile

Everybody clap their hands applauding to the team for showing much bravery, courage, honor, loyal and respect during their mission. The President then went on to place the medals around the team's neck and they saluted and nodded to the President who saluted them first.

Sonic and the gang let out a big wide smile on their faces waving the crowd as the applauded even more.

Afterwards, the gang had reunited with their own kids as they cheered and smiled happily to their own business.

"Mom, Dad. You guys rock and you're the best" Leon commented happily

"Thanks sport, your mother and I work as a team. We had our ups and downs but we got through with it as a great team. With your love, hope and faith it brought us together. Never give up during your future of being a hero Leon. Do you understand?" Sonic responded

"You think so. Thanks dad"

"You're welcome"

Sonic begin to frown a little which bring Bayonetta to be suspicious about it.

"Is something wrong darling?" Bayonetta asked

"It's my brother and sister: Manic and Sonia. I regret killing them and I felt so bad about it. I wish there was another way to help them" Sonic explained

"It's ok. You were their brother and their role model. After all of these years and they dislike you about what happen. They loved you very much and their hatred took control over them"

"I know... I just wish I can go back and change everything and help them instead of killing them"

"I know handsome, I understand. Come on let's go join with everyone and have fun with th party"

"Yeah you're right. Let's go"

Bayonetta smiled and the married join with the others and enjoy the party.

**The song of the ending begins playing for the credits Ending (Modern Warfare 2)**

Everyone begin enjoying their time in the Whitehouse. Sonic and Bayonetta look out the window of the balcony looking upon to the city of Station Square.

"Sounds like things have going back to normal I presume" Bayonetta said

"Of course hasn't it. Besides things can go back to normal as usual and back to being peaceful" Sonic responded

"Hey tell me something. Do you think something might happen next of evil and darkness might be coming back to plan a scheme"

Sonic look onto Bayonetta and holding her into his arms.

"To your questions… I don't think so" Sonic smiled

**Edge of Darkness 6**

_Cast:_

_Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Kate Higgins - Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna_

_Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Mike Pollock - Dr. Ivo Eggman_

_Quinton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog_

_Karen Strassmen - Rouge the Bat_

_Keith David – G.U.N Commander/President_

_Troy Baker - Espio the Chameleon_

_Hellena Schmied (A.K.A Hellena Taylor) - Bayonetta_

_Reuben Langdon - Dante_

_Laura Bailey - Rayne_

_Laura Bailey - Chun-Li_

_Dana Lyn Baron - Sonya Blade_

_Jane lynch - Leona Heidern_

_Steve Blum – Mason Cobra (__**Killer Croc's Voice**__)_

_Grey Delisle – Tempest (__**Lil Knucklez's OC Character**__)_

_Michael Clarke Duncan – Brock the Gorilla (__**Lil Knucklez OC Character**__)_

_Mark Rolston – Slash the Echidna (__**Deathstroke's Voice**__) (__**Lil Knucklez OC Character**__)_

_Omega Tyrannosaurus Rex (__**DarkKnights' OC Character**__)_

_James Arnold Taylor – Ratchet_

_David Kaye – Clank_

_Leslie Carrara-Rudolph – Sasha Phyronix/Mayor of Metropolis_

_Mary Elizabeth McGlynn – Nina Williams_

_Ryan Reynolds – Manic the Hedgehog_

_Anne Hathaway – Sonia the Hedgehog_

_Crispin Freeman – Static the Hedgehog (__**Electro's voice**__)_

_Music By:_

_Hans Zimmer_

**Lil Knuckles Productions**

**Radical Studios**

**Fanfiction Story Films**

_Sonic's Residence…_

Everything was so quiet as days had passed since Mason Cobra and his crew are defeated and dead. The heroes had parted their ways for now to enjoy their times with their family and kids. Right now Sonic and Bayonetta were watching a very good movie while Leon playing his PS3 in his room and their daughter: Harmony is sleeping so silently.

As the day went forward until suddenly, there was a knock on the door so Sonic oblige to go answer it.

"I'll get it just sit tight baby. I'll be right back" Sonic said getting up on his feet

"Of course darling" Bayonetta responded

Sonic walks on over to the door to answer to find out who is it until but until all of sudden, there was a big blast causing Sonic to be struck away from the action causing Bayonetta to gain her attention to see what had happen.

"SONIC!" Bayonetta called

Bayonetta rushed to Sonic's support but she was later get struck by a dark energy ball causing her to back away from Sonic hitting herself onto the table. Leon came out the bedroom wondering what is going on.

"Dad what's going on?" Leon asked

"Get back in the room and lock your down ok" Sonic commanded

Leon obeyed his father's command and stay out of sight. Sonic soon glance onto the shadow figure making his appearance. Sonic's eyes went wide of shock of seeing and knew who this person was exactly.

"Hello Sonic the Hedgehog. It's been a while" the dark voice greeted calmly

"No… it can't be… **Darkness the Hedgehog**"

Darkness appeared to be the Black and Grey Hedgehog. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants and also wearing black boots with the skull designing onto it.

"In the flesh. I have miss your pretty face during my absences of death Darkness confessed

Sonic begin to prompt himself up to his feet to face off Darkness but Darkness then electrocutes Sonic with his dark power now possessing Electrokinesis with it is purple.

"Not uh I advised you to stay down" Darkness advised

"What do you want Darkness. You come to kill me?" Sonic asked

"Kill you. No that would be the waste of my time. I am here for another reason exactly"

Darkness turn his attention and proceed to walk into Cereza's room finding the baby asleep very silently. Darkness then picks up the baby and takes her outside seeing Sonic and Bayonetta witnessing Darkness holding the baby.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Bayonetta commanded

Bayonetta went on to attack Darkness but Darkness using her dark power to pin down Bayonetta some more. Afterwards, Darkness then take a look at Cereza.

"Look at you. You look just like your mother who is an umbra witch. You're going to be just like her being a hero. But that is not going to happen. This world is a mess. We're going to change the world and save it together" Darkness said to Cereza

After his little talk to Cereza, Darkness smiled and then takes Cereza with him leaving the residence as Sonic tries to stop Darkness from taking is daughter away.

"Cereza" Sonic called

Sonic weakly crawls towards to Darkness.

"Cereza" Sonic called

Sonic tries to get up but was too weakened to stop Darkness watching Darkness leaving with his daughter.

"CEREZA!" Sonic called

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
